


Who's the Doppelgänger?

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Dark Past, Descent into Madness, Fear, Fights, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It Gets Worse, Memory Related, Multi, Neglect, Role Reversal, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: A timeline where Sigma and X are friends... Then Sigma turns mad and starts a war against humans and reploids.Decide to see things in another perspective. °×°[Read the summary of the chapters I guess? Interested then read further. Not then next chapter. Ah man. I want Axl. :T]





	1. Usual Intro Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> X's life here is worse than my story Let's Play Pretend fem!X since no one but Sigma cares for him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing the innocent and guilty of both races, Sigma descends to madness...
> 
> It was natural that the reploid declared war against the perpetrators - Humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a strange world, X comes forward to pick the shards of reality...
> 
> The reality of coexistence long forgotten with only the imagination as its container,
> 
> the blue android understood cruelty and awaits the sweet embrace of permanent death.
> 
> ?

When Sigma was activated, the first android he met was Rockman X. It was the blue android who asked whether they can be friends. Tears falling from emerald eyes, the archetype for the reploid race was shaking in fear unknown to him. X was so small and fragile at first glance... ~~and Sigma continued to see X that way even if the android's covered in red~~ ~~.~~  that Sigma felt that it was impossible to deny the the request. Sigma later learned his friend's fear.

 

_' **Everything will be okay. I am here.** ' The tall bald reploid relayed as he hugged the blue android._

_" **Don't die on me okay?** " X teared up, reciprocating the embrace and wanting to believe his lie._

 

Kill, be killed and sleep - X is nothing more than a test subject. Humanity have yet ~~and will never~~ understand the android's mechanics. X is also tasked to go against the three Rules of Robotics and even against the Law itself. Sigma isn't alive at this period to know why and how, but he knows X has to kill and that broke the android's spirit. ~~X didn't want _this_.~~ Sigma doesn't know what else to do for his first friend, but offer temporary relief from the harsh world.

 

_**"X?!** " Sigma turned to look at X who's on the ground. Sigma could feel his fury rising at the sad state of his friend._

_" **...** " His right cheek swollen from a punch and his nanites working their hardest to fix the damages littered around his body, X looked up and gave a sheepish smile towards his partner. " **I'm here.** "_

 

Sigma didn't understand why no one liked Rockman X. No one helped the blue android, but they're willing to aid the assault and break X further. No one was allowed to see X's examination but the Council and several scientists. ~~How dare they spread rumors that X was nothing more but a pushover?!~~ No reploid but Sigma knew the fears and conflict X had in his head. Killing and getting experimented on wore X out. Sigma often permitted X to stay in his office, sleeping while he worked on his paperwork.

 

 _" **Who's the twerp, Commander?** " The purple hunter asked with a crimson reploid beside him. _ _Sigma turned to look at the blue android sleeping at the corner and responded. " **He's none of your concern, Vile.** "_

_" **Really?** " Vile raised his helmet slightly, eyeing the android. " **Doesn't seem that way to us.** "_

 

It was a matter of time before rumors spread regarding X's relationship with the Seventeenth Commander yet the Council didn't mind  ~~and Cain~~ ~~didn't care.~~ Sigma pretended not to notice, having X sleep on his lap. Even as Sigma acted that X was a mere subordinate, Sigma knew X could kill him in five hits... unless given a sword. For unknown reasons, X could not master the sword even when it's so easy to use. Since Sigma had to go elsewhere to help a budding sister organization, he assigned Zero as X's temporary mentor.

 

_" **X. Meet Zero. He'll be your new teacher.** " Sigma told his partner as X held his arm. X hid behind Sigma and the crimson reploid's lips twitch at the futility._

_" **I don't trust him.** " X whispered, staring up at his colleague. Sigma smiled, ushering X to face the nonchalant swordsman. " **Don't worry. He's one of the best in my squad and it's only temporary. I'll train you again when I've finished helping our sister organization.** "_

 

When Sigma first introduced the ace player of the Seventeenth squad, X instinctively hid behind Sigma and stated his suspicion. X did end thousands of humans and reploids who were against the state. ~~Zero was a reformed maverick, after all.~~  X suddenly asked why he's _staring at Zero like that?_  Sigma was taken aback when X asked further if  _Sigma preferred Zero over him as a brother-in-arms?_ Sigma merely pet X's head and said that Zero is not like the others. Sigma was sure Zero would treat X well.  ~~That didn't happen.~~

 

_" **X..? I know you're here. Zero is looking for you.** " Sigma opened the lights, entering the bathroom where he heard sobbing. Sigma lifts the curtains, grimacing at the blood-stained reploid with bruises littered on his body. The azure armor was bloodstained and tossed haphazardly on the marble floor with X crying inside the bathtub._

_" **I... I'm sorry X.** " Sigma said, petting brown messy hair but X refused to stop crying. " **I'll be your teacher again. Go and clean yourself.** "_

 

Sigma secretly hoped Zero and X would get along since he did have bizarre feelings towards the crimson hunter. Unfortunately, life didn't want that to happen. Zero simply did not care about X and let the blue reploid fend for himself. In a matter of one week, X has grown to fear interacting with everyone in the base especially Zero. It was so bad that Sigma abolished X's room since the blue android kept sleeping over his place. He can't fault his partner for being clingy. Sigma was X's only friend.

 

 _"_ _ **How long will you follow me?** _ _" Sigma asked, amused as he looked behind to see his war partner._ _X blinked, wearing huge clothes mostly gotten from Sigma's room. "_ _**I don't know where else to go.**_ _"_

_" **You can hang out with your friends.** " Sigma offered and X merely tilted his head, staring at him with a straight face. ' **You are my friend** **.** '_

 

The most prominent thing he noticed is that X is very touchy, sometimes walking in the middle of a meeting and hugging Sigma downright. Sometimes, X would actively search for him just to feel safe. X wasn't in love. No. X was fearful for Sigma's inevitable demise. X was also empathetic, aware when he's stress and calming him down during his outbursts. However, Sigma did notify X later that he'll have to lessen the amount of physical contact. X didn't understand why, but he agreed because he trusted Sigma.

 

_" **What's this for?** " Sigma asked as X held out five heart-shaped containers. Sigma scratched the back of his head, flattered and also embarrassed. 'Oh Lord. The other Commanders are staring at him on the other side.'_

_" **You are my best friend.**" X blinked, offering the upgrades in his arms. " **I may not understand Love but I care for you. These are called permanent life extensions. Take it.**  (X smiled and Sigma couldn't help smiling back at the adorable display of affection.) **I made them for you.. So you'll live longer when... Things go awry.** "_

 

The blue ancient reploid was sweet, no questions asked. If Sigma hadn't seen Zero, he'd try to teach X about romance. The lack of attention and constant abuse made X indifferent to his condition, pretending everything was fine and that Sigma will be there to comfort him. Sigma knew he couldn't always be with X, that he could never understand the hardship of his elder yet X continued standing beside him. Sigma found it logical, even if this sounded childish, to confide his plans to the android.

 

_" **You want... to get to know Zero more...** " X blinked, wearing a hoodie and pants. Sigma looked away, aware the blue android had more experience than he when it comes to these things. X frowned, " **But he** **can easily kill you.** "_

_" **I find his strength mesmerizing.** " Sigma confessed and X bit his lower lip. " **And y** **ou'll use me as a springboard to hang out with Zero more? He hates me.** "_

 

Sigma cannot deny the unwavering attention Zero had for X when he returned from base, noting the blonde's gaze often wandered towards the small reploid. X didn't like that, burying himself in Sigma's arms or hiding under the table to cling onto his leg. X confessed that Zero was the devil, often beating him up when he did one movement wrong. Zero trained him for sixteen hours a day, diminishing X's favorite past time which was sleep. Sadly, X would gladly... enter into joint missions if Sigma so asked.

 

_" **Be careful.** " Zero warned as he caught X by the waist when the blue reploid got flung by the underground mechaniloid. Zero pulled X close, muttering close to X's earpiece. " **Do you want to die that badly?** "_

_" **S-sorry...** " X apologized, unaware of Sigma's gaze towards their direction. X pushed Zero's chest, stepping away and muttering under his breath. " **...** **But you didn't have to save me. ~~I've faced worst~~.**"_

 

It took five missions for Sigma to realize his mistake. Given the information X offered him, Zero was trying to claim X. X did not know this, thinking Zero was trying to show X who's boss, but Sigma was familiar with these antics. He's lived long enough to know how his brethren work. It was for the best, Sigma believed, to dismiss and keep X in the house, safe from any more harm.

 

* * *

 

 

_" **Sigma...** " X snapped the Commander from his thoughts, standing behind him with a gun pointing at his direction. A crimson scarf covering half his face with brown messy hair, emerald eyes glared at his direction. ~~No one should be able to recognize X, never having seen his human form.~~ X spoke, eyes gaining emotion - fear. " **Why are you smiling?** "_

_" **Huh?** " Sigma slowly held his face, noting his expression. That's not possible. Is he actually enjoying this? No. This is not enjoyment. As his troops entered the room with the scent of blood everywhere, Sigma answered with a laugh towards the stunned android. " **Well...** **The dead can't touch you anymore!** "_

 

Sigma and X were the only ones allowed to kill humans and reploids... Everyone knew that and couldn't question their authority so when Sigma killed the scientists, X lowered his gun and took a step back. A mixture of fear, helplessness and despair, the look on X's face was stunning. _X left without saying a word, covering his face as Vile and Boomer Kuwanger inquired about the incident._ The day X stopped visiting Sigma was the same day Sigma noticed the various atrocities being done towards reploids.

 

_" **You let me in your room too easily...** " X muttered, sitting on a recharge pod as Zero shut the door. Zero walked towards him, resting his hands to trap X's head. " **You wanted to see me?** "_

_" **I was going to ask Sigma how he's doing...** " X didn't want to have eye contact with the swordsman, closing his eyes as he tried to muster the courage. Zero wasn't moving from his spot, watching X slowly open his eyes to ask. "... **But he's grown to hate me? ~~I believe...~~ so I was wondering if you'd tell me your assessment?**"_

 

War was in order. The reploid race didn't deserve to suffer such a cruel fate. ~~X didn't need to keep killing/dying for these flesh bags.~~

 

_" **You lied to me.** " Zero spoke out, sitting on the bench with the blue reploid ~~he kidnapped from the Cain Residence~~. X sipped the milkshake the crimson hunter bought him, shaking his head while watching the ants crawl towards the small anthill. " **I didn't. I really don't know how to use the sword.** "_

_" **That's not what I'm talking about!** " Zero lashed out and X flinched. Zero retreated his hand, sighing as he stared at the teary-eyed android. " **I was referring to your personal data sheet... I could have... created another training regime based from your experience.** "_

 

Such a wasteful parasite, feeding off the planet for their self-interest. The screams of his people echo in his mind.

 

_" **Why are you visiting me ~~when traveling here is a hassle~~?**" X inquired, waking up to see the crimson reploid on all fours above him. X was even having a wonderful empty dream before his alarm system warned about an unknown threat. X wished Zero removed his armor, hearing his bed creak from the excessive weight. " **And do you like proving that you're the devil? If so, you've already accomplished it a long time ago. ~~Stop scaring me...~~** "_

_" **Let's spar. Now.** " Zero's eyes shone in the dark and X looked at his polished armor before staring back at Zero. X stated, resigned. " **Since you cleaned my armor and you won't leave me alone until we fight... I have no other excuse left not to fight you. ~~I just got back from a new body though... It's also night time... When are you tired?~~** "_

 

This outcome was inevitable. Everyone is craving for a revolution.

 

_" **Z-zero?** " X woke up from a jolt, receiving a notification from the bossy demon. X rubbed his eyes, slowly standing up and picking his blue armor. ' **Didn't I tell that hunter I'm still under some weird medication testing? Urgh. Zero's scary so I have to go...** '_

_' **Ha?** ' The blue reploid checked the coordinates sent and warped towards the entrance. X blinked, looking up at the infrastructure. " **This looks like a drug den.** "_

 

Someone had to do it.

 

_" **Oh for the love of Light.** " X was always more talkative towards his enemies and friends, staring at Sigma a feet away from the unconscious swordsman. X pointed his buster at Sigma, frowning. " **If you plan on only kidnapping the demon and not activating the missiles then I'll be on my way. If it's both then I'll have to kill you. If it's neither, you're telling a lie. If you activate the missiles and not touch the body then we'll still fight. Please choose the first option.** "_

_" **So you finally realized my affection for Zero-** " Sigma realized the confusion on the reploid's face. X looked at Zero with some of his armor removed and looked back, slowly piecing the puzzle. Sigma pulled out his beam saber, flustered. " **I shan't let you leave with my secrets!** "_

 

Sigma initiated it.

 

_" **X...?** " Zero slowly woke up as X flung Sigma's head towards the observation window. X looked at the missiles being sent off, exhaling as he dropped the body. " **My first failure-?!** "_

_" **How many lives did those humans give that monster?** " Zero hissed as he was able to push and pin the surprised blue android. X winced at the weight pressed on him. For unknown reasons, Zero looked madder than usual. X whispered through Zero's ragged breathing, " **T-ten? I-I don't know...** "_

 

There was no going back.

 

_" **While you're in this organization, you follow my orders understood?** " Frozen sapphire eyes glared at startled verdant, pushing X to the wall even with the human official squeaking in surprise at the tense atmosphere. " **You will report in my office. Keep your transmitter on at all times.** "_

_" **Y-yes sir.** " X nodded as he felt Zero's hand pressed too hard on his chest, looking down in fear and worry. Just when he thought he could understand the swordsman, X was scrutinized and treated like he had never saved this warbot from the missile base. Zero lets go ~~but continued to trap X in the corner by not giving X any space to move~~ , glaring at the frightened human. " **State your business.** "_

 

Now then, Sigma wondered how long will it take for Zero to break?

 

_" **Commander Zero wishes to see you.** " The secretary told the 'lucky' and tired reploid who recently came back with his third maverick. X nodded, " **Where is the Commander right no-?** "_

_" **In my office.** " Zero said, walking passed X with dried red splattered on his armor. X didn't move and Zero growled, tugging X with him. " **What are you doing? We don't have much time left!** "_

 

Once Zero falls, X will eventually go back to sleep. X will finally get what he's always wanted... Sleep.

 

_" **What are you doing?** " Zero asked, staring at X who decided to randomly hug him. X responded, closing his eyes. " **Reploids can't cry, but I know when they're breaking.. Why are you breaking Zero?** "_

_" **If I tell you..** **.** " Zero refused to return the favor, but he's holding one of X's arms so X won't let go. " **Then I'm not going to let you go.** "_

 

This war only has one purpose...

 

_" **Zero seems to like your company very much.** " Storm Eagle stated, sitting on a correction cell. " **I also believe you're the reason I'm still alive.** "_

_" **I get the job done. I also persuaded the officials to give Zero authority to pardon and control the Maverick Hunter Organization.** " X took a bite from the melon bread Zero told him to eat when he visited the office. " **Whether he likes my company or not will depend after the war.** "_

 

...To wake Zero from the dream and join his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?
> 
> Just when X thought the world would leave him alone, something tugs him to move...
> 
> This so-called red thread of fate wrapped around the blue android's neck
> 
> dragged X into a war with a crimson android as its main player... [And there was no plans of letting go.]


	2. It should have been Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Zero, X is captured by Vile as soon as they entered Sigma's palace.
> 
> X and Zero aren't friends... Nope. Not even close.
> 
> Crack? Yah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the two had met differently,
> 
> Maybe the two would have been friends...
> 
> Unfortunate how the archetype saw a demon instead, learning to pull away in fear like the others.
> 
> [He wanted X to stay.]

' _I knew Dr. Light's upgrades would screw me one day! Today is that day._ ' The blue android swore to himself, kneeling down in this strange green capsule which constantly sends off electrical impulses to simply stop resisting. How he managed to enter here is another embarrassing moment the B-rank hunter wished not to remember. ' _I should've taken my time, filling my subtank or being a sadistic hunter... Okay. I'm not but you get the idea... Anything but this._ '

 

" **I'm right, ain't I?** " The captor asked his overthinking victim.

 

" **Which part?** " X asked and he swore this entire set-up is a huge mistake. ~~A mistake so bad that if this was a game, the game developers would've scrapped the scene all together.~~ If X can find some device or even a rock to get thrown at his direction, X would be able to get out (even if he'll be screaming in pain) and use the special technique his father taught him by the Waterfall to blast the maverick to crisps. Getting out of this using his own power? Uhhh... World of pain. Pain that's a little lower to getting ran over by a five-wheeler truck and surviving it.

 

" **I'm better than you part.** " Vile is also acting weird. X would actually prefer getting beaten up for once instead of listen to his weird love imagination with his scary ex-teacher. Like really? X never imagined Vile would equip the mod created by those sex industries to wank on... Zero's image until now. This is why X doesn't take photos and post it online. People tend to _act_ on it. ' _If only Cain can see me now..._ '

 

" **Y-yeah. How else were you able to capture me ~~by screaming like a girl from behind so I'd trip and get trapped in this weird machine~~?**" X wants out and he will immediately erase his memories about everything that has happened for the last one hour. Dr. Cain would gladly help him if he knew the sort of lecture he heard. Who cares if Vile watched the crimson demon's movements or tried to get the blond's attention by destroying some cities?! X looked up and still saw no other movement except for Vile. ' _I don't know what's worse: hearing Vava talk or getting caught by Zero?_ '

 

" **So will you give me your blessings?** "

 

" **Wait. What?** " X did a double take, staring at the maverick inside a ride armor. ' _Oh right. Vava was talking about some impossible wedding ceremony and inviting some unwilling priest and public official. Let's keep pretending to be dumb and innocent X. Maybe ~~and that's a huge maybe~~  Vava would stop talking and act like his usual  **I'm-going-to-kill-you-coz-you-suck-X.**_ '

 

" **Give me your blessing since you're Zero's best man.** " Vile stated again. This time, X wondered what Sigma said to this guy coz man! Didn't Sigma also like Ze- X's eyes widened at the revelation. ' _How many freaking reploids like Zero?! Rust! This is absurd! Why would anyone like that scary swordsman and why hasn't Zero considered being an actor instead? ~~Oh please god! Make him into an actor because I don't want to face him every time I submit a report!~~_ '

 

"Hmmm...." X thought about it, closing his eyes and thinking of the pros and cons.

\---> X says **YES** and there is a fat chance, he can convince the purple hunter that he's fine with the wedding and get released from this very small capsule. However, Zero will be so angry that he'll probably stick the Z-saber up X's other end. Let's also not forget the fact Zero is the Current Commander of the Maverick Hunters. X would be off the hook if some miracle decided to kill Zero.  ~~Zero can only be killed by his own actions. Period.~~  There is also the presence of Sigma who will be a party crasher in the wedding and will also screw X over for obvious I-TRUSTED-YOU reasons. ' _It's as if I wanted this!_ '

\---> X says **NO** and he is pretty sure Vile ain't letting him out and even will try forcing him to watch the bizarre wedding.True. It will be funny seeing his ex-teacher have the disgusted look when he gets kissed but Vile would need to be so good as to beat the Commander down to his knees and drag the unconscious body towards an altar.  ~~Wait a second. How will Vile move him when he's in the capsule?~~  Unfortunately, Sigma will still come out and beat X up since Sigma has a personal vendetta against him.  ~~Not joining the rebellion because the blue android is too lazy to.~~  X also won't be able to eat cake but at least he won't have a Z-saber up his bum.

 

[Sure] [ **Nope** ]

 

The blue android shook his head, not even sure why he's the unfortunate soul who this hunter caught. It could have been Zero. It should have been Zero and maybe Vile and Zero would have some weird android love ritual with X killing Sigma without them noticing.

X also wouldn't have to think of awesome cake which made him really hesitate to answer since the cake would have definitely been chocolate ~~and X would have been the only reploid to cherish the lovely masterpiece!~~  There is also the fact Zero and he aren't best friends. They're... X is pretty sure Zero hates him with the way he glares at him.  ~~What is wrong with these people?~~

 

" **Why not? Don't tell me...** " Vile pointed at the indifferent android. " **You love him too, don't you?!** "

 

" **No. Not really. I prefer someone who's willing to risk their life for the world... Or for my sake which is better than the former. Right. Also, they should be nice and let me sleep for half a day. I like sleep.** " X confessed, getting tired from posing this way. " **Look Vava. Even if I said yes, Zero could take another reploid or human as his best man. I... am Zero's pawn. A hunter who ~~can beat the scrap out of every boss~~ does his job by the hour. I'm not even getting my pay because all of it goes to Cain. I solemnly swear on Sigma's soon-to-be-scrapped body that Zero won't listen to your orders because he doesn't care about me. The best you can do is beat Zero and do whatever you please... Not in front of me please.  ~~That would be disgusting and traumatizing.~~** "

" **Ha! I know that already! Why would anyone want to save you?** " Vile looked away and X hoped this was not one of Vile's I-can-sense-Zero senses. " **You're here to watch me claim my bride.** "

 

" **Correction. Zero is a guy. I heard from one navigator he got... a third leg last week-? Wait! It isn't what you think!** " X tried to explain his odd information when Vile squinted at him in a judging manner. " **I just hear things, you know? Gossip and... The internet...** "

" **You... are homo. I knew it.**" Vile accused and X yelled back. " **I am not! It's not my fault I don't like getting down the sheets! Can you blame me for being asexual? No! Besides, aren't you a homosexual?!** "

" **I am not homo because Zero's a girl.** " Vile is in denial and X wants to face palm. X groaned, ' _Please tell me Sigma knows Zero is a freaking guy or I will be ripping some plastic balls tonight!_ '

 

* * *

 

" **X!** " Zero rushed forward and saw X in a capsule. X is also looking up at the heavens as if he heard the dumbest thing on earth.

" **Zero! You won't save this pathetic loser right?** " Vile asked and Zero ignored him.

" **You piece of scrap metal! How the hell were you able to get passed me and then throw yourself in the enemy's arms?** " Zero cursed and X rolled his eyes.

" **I get it. I suck. Can you two just fight while I wallow in my thoughts?** " X secretly wants to self-destruct but another part of him wants to see the outcome of Vile's shenanigan.

[There's also the fact Zero would punch him for being an idiot after he wins against Vile, but lets not go there.]

 

...

 

" **Oh?** " X saw a pebble hitting him and the device momentarily got disrupted, giving X enough time to get out and AAHHHHHH!!!!

" **...** " X slumped beside the capsule, crying like a sissy ~~Vile labelled him as~~ at the pain. ' _It was worse than I thought!_ '

' _I wonder how Zero's doing-What the sizzling CPU! Vile was able to beat Zero to the ground?!_ ' X raised himself with one hand, one eye closed as he saw Zero coughing blood with Vile holding him on the wall. ' _Great. Will I finally see what every navigator dreamed of: Boy Love? As much as it's disgusting, I'm actually curious how reploids do it. Cain never lets me search porn nor does Sigma allow B-Rank and below hunters to research porn. Maybe I'll pretend-_ '

" **...** " Zero glared at X which made the blue bomber cringe at the killer aura.

' _The devil saw me. Change of plans. ~~Besides, I can't see any action because of the ride armor. So sad.~~_ ' X slowly stood up with his arm already shifting into a buster. ' _Okay X. Give the sexist a plain charged shot. You don't want to kill him in case your Commander actually has hidden feelings for...? Okay. I think this will do._ '

 

" **Vava! Look out.** " X warned, letting out a purplish-pink charge at the ride armor before deciding to shoot five more because X wants to be sure the thing exploded. ' _I'm sure Vava will survive this. Okay. This is pretty fun. I wonder why Vile isn't moving? Is he already doing a thing? No. That can't be right. Shouldn't the bottom be making noises and looking helpless?_ '

 

*Blam! Blam! Blam!

 

" **What an idiot, did you think you could defeat ME with that?!** " Vile screamed as he emerged from the smoke with Zero on the ground because X doesn't have any means to restore the blond's health. Dr. Light didn't give any healing pellets or any skill to toss a subtank and heal the reploid instantly.  ~~NO. X is not going to toss his precious subtanks even if he has ten subtanks right at this very moment.~~

" **Sorry but this is payback for the time you held me with the same Ride armor at the Highway.** " X looked at the other side. X glanced at Zero and back at Vile. " **Listen. I don't want to kill you because you're doing this to get attention ~~which I think is crazy~~. I'm going to leave you with Zero and you can have some fun ~~or whatever you want to call it these days~~ while I murder Sigma.**"

" **X!** " Zero didn't like his idea.

" **You wouldn't!** " Vile stared at him, suspicious. " **Why would you abandon this handsome piece of-** "

" **Shush! I am tired of hearing you talk about Zero and whatever _you_ have in you!**" X rubbed his face with one hand. " **I'm here as a hunter, to beat Sigma and return to my comfy bed back in the Cain residence. If you _being with Zero_ will help stop your maverick tendencies then fine, I'll let you spend some time with the Commander. It's part of the protocol so I'm still following the law.**"

" **Wait! You aren't really going to abandon me?!** " Zero realized what X was connoting and he immediately tried standing up.

" **Yes Zero. I am going for the big fish. That was your order.** " X ducked from the arm cannon attack, pointing his own buster at the purple maverick. " **Vava. You should be glad I'm going to kill Sigma. I am a hundred percent positive that if Sigma sees you right now, he'll kill you for treason.** "

" **Sigma likes Zero too?!** " Vile gasped and Zero looked more wounded than usual. Vile took a step back, conflicted. " **I... Impossible.** "

 

" **How is this possible?** " [Zero is asking something only the author knows.]

" **I... I don't care. Please stop asking me like I know the answers to this. I merely learned this during the abandoned missile base where he was staring at your unconscious form. That taught me not to get out of bed.** " X whined, lowering his gun at the stunned lackey. Oh god. The memories about Sigma's speech was resurfacing. X walked away, " **Just go back to Zero and I'll pretend I thought you two were both dead.** "

" **Deal...** " Vile looked towards Zero.

" **X. If you leave me, you are going to regret being activated.** " Zero warned, already halfway recovered but not enough to defeat the purple reploid.

" **Sorry Commander! The Council asked all Hunters to focus on the destruction of the Main leader! The council which we all know likes sticking into people's business.** " X waved back and just when the door on the other side opened-

 

*Blam!

 

" **...As if I'd fall for that!** " Vile shot at the retreating figure. Vile looked towards Zero, " **Now? Where were we?** "

" **...** " Zero merely glared at the ex-hunter, having his buster and dash system disabled from that intrusive virus given to him during the struggle. Vile laughed, coming closer to the vulnerable maverick hunter. " **Don't fret Zero. You'll like what happens next.** "

 

" **Y̷o̶u̴ ̷a̶r̵e̸ ̴g̵o̵i̸n̶g̶ ̸t̴o̸ ̵p̸a̵y̴ ̷f̸o̸r̴ ̶t̶h̸a̵t̸.̴** "

 

" **You broke my trust.** " Vile turned around to see X speaking with blank emerald eyes glowing in the dark from the other room. Out of rage that he lost a precious extra life (On a cheap shot!), X made his other life teleported right on top of his corpse.

" **W-what?!** " Vile gasped when he saw X enter the room and already preparing a Hadouken. " **How is this possible?!** "

" **I give you thirty seconds to kill me** **, _Maverick_.**" X warned.

 

* * *

 

[Thirty seconds and a Hadouken later...]

 

" **...** " X refused to stare at his superior's eyes after he land  ~~one~~ the final strike against the purple hunter.

For some odd reason, at the face of the crimson hunter, X feels really small (which he is) and can't imagine staring back at those intimidating sapphire eyes. ' _Too intimidating... Must avoid at all cost._ '

" **X.** " Zero spoke up, holding X's right shoulder and pushing him lightly as he stepped on the reploid's foot so the android had no choice but to reflexively stare at him.

" **You are dead when we come back to home base, understood?** " Zero voiced and X immediately looked away.

" **Hn...** " X felt Zero let go. X waited for Zero to get a few distance away before he moved. ' _We're best friends they say..._ '

 

X sighed. ' _Let this be the last._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First impression counts and the last son of Light never forgets.
> 
> The Crimson Ripper didn't think the thread of fate would break...
> 
> Unaware of his superior's dependency, X continues straining the string.
> 
> [He didn't understand Zero, devoid of warmth.]


	3. No one is going to die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you do, only one will get out of the area alive in the final MMX boss fight.
> 
> It's Zero obviously. We'll see the two again in the next chapter or war. No worried. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of everyone in this entire planet,
> 
> Sigma was the only one who could understand X.
> 
> Pointing his gun, X cries ~~and no one cared.~~

" **A-ah~!** " X yawned as once again, he reached the boss faster than Zero. Stretching his arms, X looked at his old friend and gulped some unnecessary air. " **Have y** **ou finally gotten over the dream, Sigma?** "

" **X...** " The ex-Seventeenth Commander responded in turn. " **Have you finally learned to stand up against those dreadful species?** "

 

The two stared at each other for a while until the blue android stated. " **Sigma... As my only friend. You need to get checked pronto. It's not too late to head back to the good side. I can vouch for you if you stopped acting against humanity's**   **norms.** "

" **Norms? Don't make me laugh** **!** " Sigma raised his arm, revealing his armor and a saber. X's weakness.  _Not really._  Oh wait. There's a cute purple doggy beside Sigma. X covered his mouth, thinking if he could pet it.  _He couldn't. It looks like it wants to kill him._ Sigma continued, " **Reploids are getting abused, ignored and tossed away like objects! You are the last reploid I imagined to go against me! As the Father of the Reploid Race, you know the full extent of our pain... so why do you continue to side with them?**"

" **Like I said, I'm lazy** **.** " X shrugged, holding his hips as the hunter took a deep breath. _Lying would be easy if he hadn't been friends with Sigma._ " **And your plan? It's ridiculous. Humanity might not forgive you, but they're a forgiving species.. If we threaten them here and**   **there**."

" **It** **seems Zero got to you first. It explains how you managed to find us in the missile base. You're only siding with him to reassure his control. Had I thought of you sooner, I might have spared the trouble...** " Sigma made a tsking sound.

" **No. You did consider.** " X agreed, feeling a bit sorry. " **But you choose not to because you don't want me to fight. You want to protect me and let me see the Utopia embedded in every reploid.** "

 

" **You weren't built to fight, to handle so much suffering.** " Sigma shook his head. X bit his lower lip, mustering his resolve. Sigma asked a rhetorical question. " **Why would I force** **my friend to enter an uncertain battlefield?** "

" **I will see whether or not your rebellion stirs the thoughts of others. For now... You must treat me as your opponent.** " X raised his buster, frowning. " **And where** **did you get the puppy?** "

" **He's called Velguarder. Velguarder. Attack.** " Sigma explained, still a bit remorseful. Maybe X should've bad-mouthed the tall reploid, saying he'll have Zero for himself and other idiotic statements..? No. X rejected the plan, ' _Sigma knows me. I'll need to do something intimately physical to aggravate him._ '

 

....

 

" **One shot.** " Sigma watched X shot the wolf mechaniloid dead. X tapped his gun, explaining. " **Limitless potential. Since all of the reploids are based on me, they should be able to learn this one-shot skill.** "

" **You say all these things yet you've given up on yourself, haven't you?** " Sigma made X hesitate. He knew X, stood by his side thick and thin. " **Your beliefs in Justice... It's become warped by those accursed humans. Nothing more!** "

" **Sigma.** " X murmured but the ex-Commander shed his cloak and activated his beam saber. X sighed, " **I have nothing more to say...**  (X began charging his buster.)  **As** **ordered by the Council, I will put a stop to your defective plan!** "

 

X dashed back, utilizing the wall as he shot against Sigma. He used all of the weapons in his arsenal, ensuring the tall reploid gets hit at least once with the attacks. Sigma was clearly holding back, using his saber and not a buster. Like X, Sigma was a master in sniping foes. A battle could end in less than a minute if the sniper knew the weak spot. X is filled with weak spots. ' _What was Dr. Light thinking?'_

' _Because of his encounter with Zero, Sigma stopped using a buster. I wish I knew why..._ ' Jumping up, X decided play time was over. Few minutes from now, the red devil would come and X didn't know what will happen next.  ~~He doesn't want to find out.~~

X landed behind Sigma, blasting a hole straight to the core. X didn't show any mercy. Sigma wouldn't want that. Chill Penguin and Armoured Armadillo's attacks have greatly reduced the resilience of the armor. Launch Octopus' attack pestered the android fruitlessly, but not strong enough. X watched Sigma fall. ' _Without a core, he has ten minutes before shutdown._ '

 

" **T-this... Isn't over... I can't... Let this end...** "

 

X didn't move as he shot the reploid's neck. Smoke filled the area, causing X to grow suspicious. ' _My attack shouldn't create smoke...!_ '

" **No!** " X shot the arm too late, watching the appendage place his friend's head on top of a huge battle body hidden in the background. X blinked, surprised as the entire room lit up.

" **Sigma. You can't move in that body.** " X noticed the cords before realizing what it actually was. " **I thought-?!** "

" **!!!!!!!** " An inhumane scream echoed the room.

The ground's shaking but X steadied his stance, glaring up at his friend. " **I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. I will defeat you, Sigma!** "

 

* * *

 [Ten minutes later...]

 

" **I take it back. You're invincible."**  X cursed, halting from his tracks to scan the body. ' _Yes. He's using Humanity's countermeasure against me. What was the solution to this again?_ '

" **Move** **!** " Zero saved X by dragging the busy hunter from harm's way.

" **Thanks for the save.** " X wasn't that thankful since Zero won't stay still while he's scanning the body. " **Sigma's at his final form.** "

 

" **How many forms did he have?** " Dashing towards the edge, the crimson hunter never imagined seeing a gigantic robot dog machine body with Sigma's head on top as a final form. X hummed, " **Fair point. This is his last chance to beating us up.** "

" **There's a word for that.** " Zero stated, deflecting the fire emitted by the wolf head above them with his saber. " **What's your assessment?** "

" **It seems the scientists perfected the indestructible body ahead of time..** " X replied, looking at Zero then at the huge hole he made from the ground. Great. They lost more landing sites. " **Sigma's using the** **body which was made in case I become a maverick. It's invulnerable to everything except...** "

 

" **No one is going to self-destruct.** " Zero made X tilt his head. Zero inquired, accidentally kicking a body. " **Can't we use the dead wolf instead?** "

" **Uhh... No. Velguarder doesn't have a core capable of nuking things.** **You read the documents in the cabinet right?** " X asked and Zero glared at X.

" **Now is not the time to act suicidal.** " Zero held X's wrist, but an emotion was showing and the blue hunter quickly spotted it.

" **Afraid of the newbies?** " X wondered out loud and Zero was quick to conceal his emotion with anger. " **That's the least of my concerns!** **Since Sigma's body is attached to the wall, we can just come back for him later. We don't have to end him right now.** "

 

" **Sorry but the Council won't forgive us for not finishing the job..** " X and Zero dashed in opposite direction, dodging the claw arm thing which blasts blue energy beams. X looked around for any potential weakness ~~even if he saw the specs few months ago that it's freaking impossible~~ , telling. " **Besides, we spent approximately thirteen days together. I shouldn't even be on your side.** "

" **Then why haven't you?!** " Zero was able to use the claws as a platform to try and slicing the wolf head containing Sigma's head. Zero cursed to himself, ' _Still nothing!_ '

" **You woke me up. Though I'd still do it if Sigma and I were best friends... We were close.** " X confessed, shooting the spinal cord of the monster as well as the pulsating shine on the wall. ' _Nope. Still nothing._ '

" **Don't you have any other option?** " Zero stared at his beam saber and shook his head. " **Damn the government.** "

 

" **Yeah. We'll need four fully-charged power cells to kill him... And the last recharge of your Z-saber was two days ago right?** " X dodged again, letting out a charged shot of all kinds only to fail. Maybe he made a cloud of smoke to distract the reploid, but that's a worthless attempt. Reploids don't need sight when they can use other means of detecting the enemy.

" **As if I knew we'd need a bomb.** " Zero rolled his eyes, flinging the claw with an awesome sword technique X never saw before.

" **Wow.** " X immediately looked away when Zero turned to face him. " **What?** "

" **Y-you're too awesome..** " X confessed softly, embarrassed. Zero stared at X, not sure how to comment on that.

 

" **HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH ZERO!** " Both reploids looked at the machine.

 

" **I thought I broke your synthesizer?** " X knew he was forgetting something. " **Right. Self-repairs. Wait no! Are you telling me Sigma's an Axolotl?** "

" **...** " Zero stared at X. X defended himself. " **Axolotls are adorable creatures.** "

 **Let's head back.** " Zero ordered, ignoring and composing a message to his navigator.

" **We don't have time for that. I'm going to self-destruct and destroy the armor.** " X declared and Zero blatantly shot the blue bomber. X stumbled back, rubbing the scorch marks on his shoulder. " **Ow! What was that for?!** "

 

" **No one is going to die!** " Zero does not want to follow stereotypical martyr deaths. " **You only have one life left and I am not losing a subordinate over something that can be settled without death!** "

" **Sorry not sorry. I know the system and we have to end Sigma pronto!** " X transferred several compatible upgrades to his superior via their communication link. ~~Yay to technology.~~  X dashed forward towards the enemy, secretly amazed on how huge this place was. ~~Why didn't I notice earlier?~~ X looked behind and continued, " **In case you screw up.** "

" **I do not screw up!** " Zero was about to follow him but Sigma let out fire balls and the hands went to crush him. Zero was actually right on the 'I do not screw up' part ~~since Zero is a perfectionist~~ , but X was sure the dead can't use those things.

" **You better not lose to this guy** **!** " X yelled as he double jumped to cling towards the back of the armor part.

 

[SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED]

 

" **X!** " X found it odd how chilling Zero's voice was in saying his name.

' _That must be fear?_ ' X would resonate with the emotion if he weren't focused on battle. Seriously, he's a different person when he's in the battlefield. Dr. Light is also the douche to give a time sequence, just to be sure X knows how agonizing the sound of a countdown would be or how important life is. X messaged Zero:  **If I fail to nuke Sigma then surely the cover will break. Slice his head off like what normal people would do or shoot the face. That works.**

" **Next time we meet, I hope your anger subsides.** " X confessed because he knows the crimson reploid is out for blood. X doesn't know why but he doesn't want to face **that** for the rest of his days after Sigma's death. He never did ask what happened between Zero and Sigma in the missile base.  _'Must be traumatizing.'_

 

_Now then..._

 

_Let me sleep._

 

_..._

 

[Not even a message?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the spur of the moment,
> 
> Zero should've realized that Sigma's death would break the archetype.
> 
> Watching the explosion, Zero screams ~~and he lost connection.~~


	4. Help the anti-human resistance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMX2 have really odd and interesting reasons for its beginning.
> 
> Most of the Maverick bosses are from the past units and then there are those who you don't know how or where they came to be.
> 
> Anyways, the summary starts with X who lied coz he has back-up and heads over to the dark side voluntarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line of good and bad erased,
> 
> No one can tell the truth when there never was a victor in the first place...
> 
> So the blue reploid decides to stand and seek an ally.

 

> Is it my fault for wanting to go back and sleep?
> 
> _To pretend everything is all a dream and that there is a better timeline waiting for me on the other side?_  
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> _Maybe..._

 

[SYSTEM ONLINE]

 

But I can't because Sigma is still alive _._

 

"..." Emerald eyes emerged from blank optics, the android woke up in yet another capsule. ~~The ex-hunter kept three respawn capsules a secret to everyone except one reploid.~~  Pushing the lid further, the blue android got up and stood to stare at the empty laboratory. For odd reasons, Dr. Light scattered a number of capsules which could be modified as containment chamber.  ~~In case the archetype had enough of humanity.~~  The male removed his helmet, aware his armor design isn't so distinct with all the default reploids walking about. As long as he doesn't find a hunter or a rabid fan, X will be all right.

 

*Swwssshhh

  

**"I need to find him."**  Taking a step forward, Rockman X went towards the exit.

 

*The door opens.

 

* * *

  

The respawn area was under the metropolis.  ~~It never changes~~. Night was a constant companion  ~~ready to stab your back when the opportunity presents.~~  X needs to find Sigma, but he wondered where he should look first.

" **Problems.** " X sighed, looking up for a sign. The brunette continues walking, looking through the stores. It's been four months since he last died. The world continues on without hi-

" **The rust?** " X stopped from his tracks, emerald eyes widening to see another him talking with a reporter. X stared at the screen, scanning for any defects. None.

' _Sweet!_ ' X smiled. This means he can have a break from everything.  _He doesn't need to act like Rockman X._ X doesn't have to worry about his identity. He doesn't have to obey the orders of the Council anymore! X continued walking, smiling. ' _Now... Back to the Sigma Hunt._ '

 

*Crash!

 

" **?** " X turned to the sound and walked towards the alleyway. He tilts his head, seeing five reploids attacking a reploid on the ground. The guy's shell is broken in two with one part having a hole. 'Overkill.'

" **You five!** " X warned, activating his buster as he pointed it at his targets. True. This could lead to a report, but X will not have a reploid beaten in front of him. X then scanned the reploid on the floor.

 

> IDENTIFICATION: Crystal Mymine/Maimain/Maimine?
> 
> Height: 166cm

> Weight: 98kg

> Power: 6800rp

> Speed: 500rp

 

" **Oh Light. My registry system is broken.** " X cursed before looking back at the bullies. ' _Pull yourself together X. This is just a name. Hmmm.... I can do this. Make Dr. Light proud. I'm going to make the names easier. What could go wrong? Okay... I hereby call thee... CRYSTAL SNAIL!_ '

" **Why are you defending this guy? He's weak!** " The green reploid argued, unaware of X's internal predicament.

" **I'm defending him because I felt like it.** " X rolled his eyes. ' _I also gave him a pretty innocent name. Might as well save him._ '

" **W-wait! Are you going to kill us because of him?** " The red reploid pointed at Crystal Snail struggling to stand up.

" **You're right. I changed my mind.** " X began charging his buster, emerald eyes glowing a dangerous glint.

 

**"I̷'̶l̵l̵ ki̵l̸l̷ yo̶u̸ al-"**

" **Hey! Come back! I'm not done yet!** " X dashed when he saw the five reploids dash away screaming. X squinted, ' _You juveniles! I rarely get to threaten anyone in that glitchy voice!_ '

" **Thanks.** " The reploid dubbed Crystal Snail said as he picked up his shell.

" **No problem.** " X frowned " **If I were you, I'd go to a nearby junkyard and repair your armor.** "

" **See you Crystal Snail.** " X waved and was promptly grabbed by the wrist.

" **Wait! I have a proposition for you!** " The reploid confessed.

" **What is it?** " X squinted at the reploid whose two upper tentacle made a rubbing motion. ' _Is that a good or bad sign? Rust. I knew I should've memorized the animal kingdom and analyzed all those animal behavior patterns._ '

 

" **Do you...** " A dramatic pause. Perfect. " **Want to help the anti-human resistance?**"

" **... What?** " X can't help it. Anti-human resistance? That could be anything- ' _Wait a second. What if this is another term for recruitment? Sigma can't be that dumb right? Okay. He might. That's why he deserves a punch on the butt chin and then a scolding. Yeah... That works._ '

" **You see, I'm actually a maverick boss.**" [X secretly wants to laugh at how 'shocking' Sigma is to recruit unknown reploids to his side. There is also the funny coincidence of encountering a boss that is extremely weak without his shell. No. See speaking, Crystal Snail's reactor output isn't very high. He'll have to outsmart or tire his opponents to win.] " **I'm undercover to find more lackeys. You can join... I mean... if you want?** "

" **What makes you so sure I'm not a hunter in disguise?** " X pointed out and Crystal Snail laughed.

" **That's easy. You didn't follow their protocol. It's a fact that Maverick Hunters aren't allowed to attack any civilian.** " Crystal Snail actually made sense ~~if there aren't any Vava type of reploids~~. X also learned that the Maverick Hunters probably have a more stringent rule and regulation after Sigma happened.

 

" **So... What do you say?** " Crystal Snail held his hand out and X grabbed on to it.

" **Got nothing to lose.** " X admitted, smiling. " **Name is X...kai. X-kai.** "

" **X-kai.** " Crystal Snail repeated. X actually felt pretty proud of his naming skills. The word **Kai** has a lot of amazing meanings and he will execute whoever insults his pseudo-name!

" **Okay X-kai. Let's head back to base. I need to show you to Master Sigma.** " The maverick boss set the coordinates while X looked around the alleyway.

 

" **That's strange. The maverick hunters are late.** " X commented and Crystal Snail explained. " **They're searching for the main base and are too preoccupied with our members.** "

" **Amazing.** " If Sigma was able to influence human supporters then the Maverick Hunters will have a hard time. ' _Humans can be really creative in showing support._ '

" **I know.** " Crystal Snail agreed with the sentiment.

" **?** " X noticed the lower tentacle moving and really wants to know what that means? X gave the stink eye, ' _He has a beak thing so why did his creator give him the ability to move all four freaking tentacles? It's unreasonable unless... He use those to analyze minerals. But if he used those to analyze then wouldn't that mean he could contaminate said resources?!_ '

" **Grab my arm.** " Crystal Snail noticed X staring at him with wide eyes. The maverick boss shook his head, picking his destroyed shell and grabbing the X's arm.

 

* * *

  

[??? Island]

 

" **Here we are!** " Crystal Snail lets go, raising his arms as if to present an amusement park.

" **Wow.** " X looked around. The set-up of the entire area... It felt so strange. Example of which is why place an active volcano beside an undersea base? Are they making something there or are the maverick bosses just want to have some nice scenery and amazing photos?

" ** **Metamor Mothmenos!**** " Crystal Snail called out and when X looked at this strangely-named reploid, the blue ex-hunter had to tilt his head because this moth is a giant. Seven freaking feet tall, this reploid deserves to be called with minos. ' _Wait. It's meanos or menos?_ '

' _Why am I so incompetent in deciphering names?_ ' X thought, seeing the moth's wings spread open as it reached their area.

" **Crystal Mymine.** " The really-long-named-and-probably-another-maverick-boss greeted. " **You found the last lackey?** "

" **Yes. Meet X-kai. He's pretty menacing.** " Crystal Snail crossed his arms, nodding sagely.

 

" **Calling you Morph Moth.** " X blurted out, taking a step back and albeit intimidated by the height. ' _Why is everyone taller than me? It's as if the creators have an issue with height?!_ '

" **You...** " Moth looked at Snail. " **You recruited him because of fear factor and no other reason?!** "

" **Hey! There wasn't any requirement on who I can recruit.** " Crystal Snail started walking. " **Anyways, I'm showing him to Master Sigma. X-kai is pretty new to all of this.** "

" **Look here newbie.** " Pulled by the insect-based reploid, X felt the fear factor. [Actually, Zero's scarier because staring at Morph Moth reminds him of those small moths he find hovering near the light. That's cute.] As if aware he's being mocked, Morph Moth lets go and continued. " **I'll be watching your movements. You better watch yourself!** "

" **Sure.** " X puffed his cheek, not scared at the moth. ' _Time to meet Sigma._ '

 

...

 

" **You nervous X-kai?** " Crystal Snail asked, looking behind his shoulder as X followed behind him. Entering a secret base, X somewhat expected Sigma to make everything grandiose and not this place. ' _Another fair question is why Crystal Snail led me to the island, only to lead me to the North Pole_ _. I don't get it. Why?!_ '

" **X-kai?** " Crystal Snail asked and X shook his head.

" **S-sorry. I overthink a lot. I'm not** **really nervous... Since I have nothing else to lose.** " X confessed, unsure if he should lie to this guy. Data analysis says Crystal Snail's ability is useful. X gets to... throw a glob of liquid that can freeze and destroy the weapon with its chemical contents.  ~~X swears its application will be justified when he meets a maverick boss that has the exact weakness towards the weapon ability.~~  X asked, " **Hey Crystal Snail? What area are you assigned in?** "

" **Energy Crystal Cave. I get to collect and distribute the energen to the army. Pretty useful if I say so myself.** " The guy's right but X prayed the crystals of said-consumption was cleansed before distribution. ' _Yes. I know the Mavericks have learned to be self-sustaining but I doubt they'd create a procedure in obtaining their necessities._ '

" **Before I forget, I'd like you to be courteous to the X-hunters.** " [X gave him a puzzled look.] Crystal Snail continued, " **Composed of three reploids, they commit themselves to creating the strongest battle armor for Sigma.** "

" **X. X-hunters.** " X rubbed his armor, furrowing his eyebrows and Crystal Snail made that 'ahhh' sound.

 

" **We detour to the armory.** " Crystal Snail turned to the right and X followed. The maverick boss apologized, " **Sorry. I keep forgetting that fact they hate everything that might look like X.** "

" **It's fine.** " X secretly wonders what sort of color scheme he wants to have. ' _It must be something I have never tried before... Black. Black and..._ '

" **X-kai. You look like you're encountering an error.** " Taking a new shell from the shelf, Crystal Snail noticed X staring at the armory area.

" **Just give me a minute.** " X already removed his get-up, only wearing a black-grey bodysuit. ' _Yes! Gold. No one ever sees me with gold!_ '

" **You look good.** " Crystal Snail watched X grab some black and gold platings. " **Contact lenses?** "

" **Because I'm evil.** " X declared, not really but he feels black must come with red for unknown reasons. Looking at himself in the mirror, X declared. " **Now I am ready!** "

 

[Five minutes later...]

 

" **I am not ready!** " X and Crystal Snail are back at the entrance towards Sigma's area.

" **Don't be. You look** **cool.** " [X is visibly touched, holding his chest as he stared at his new companion.] " **But we don't have much time, I feel they might commence war soon.** "

" **Understood-Wait what?** " X checked the time since Sigma last died and denied the possibility. ' _That's too soon! Sigma needs to bind his time and not act like a reckless prude!_ '

 

*Creeeaaakk!

 

" **Crystal-** " The tall reploid greeted and X knew it. Sigma's in a computer screen with three freaks-X mean three distinct reploids that might represent certain attributes let's say - the mind, power and speed. It's pretty obvious given their physique.

" **Master Sigma.** " Crystal Snail bowed but X was already striding towards the computer screen.

" **Who dares-?!** " Agile was ignored by the black recruit. Serges gasped in horror and anger. " **Roc-err-** **X!** "

  
*Slam!

 

" **Sigma!** " X slammed his hands at the control panel, uncaring if all three of the X-hunters point their weapons (or any available weapon they have at the moment. Serges is in a karate pose). X narrowed his eyes as his ex-partner took a step back, " **You are not to start the war until you are done with the battle armor, do you understand?!** "

" **Wait...** " Crystal Snail looked around, confused and later uttering the obvious revelation. " **X-kai is X?!** " 

" **B-but-!** " Sigma tried to reassert his claim yet X's glare caused him to turn silent.

" **And before you wage war, you could have at least searched for me first.** " X added and Sigma's eyes widen. X pointed at the screen, insulted. " **For Asimov's sake, I gave you my coordinates in case I died!**"

" **I-I was busy.** " Sigma excused himself and Violen scratched his head, confused.

" **HTML! I told you I'll check whether or not your** **rebellion stirs the thoughts of others and it did.** " X raised his arms and Sigma was trying to be very small. " **If we're going to go against humanity, I want it to be successful do you hear me?! Therefore, we will not commence war yet!** "

 

**...**

 

" **...** " X was huffing, letting his frustrations out. X later confessed, bowing his head a bit. " **I also want to punch you for being an idiot and not consulting me beforehand.** "

" **I... don't know what to say.** " Sigma is being honest. " **Except I'm glad I didn't start the meeting with my body.** "

" **I just don't want to lose you."** X heaved, admitting with teary eyes. " **This is your last spare life and I'm going to be all alone again and what will I do then because I can't permanently die-** "

" **Calm down. I remember what you told me and I will help you. That's why I'm making myself another body and a back-up memory in case someone decides to blast or slice my memory circuit off.** " Sigma comforted the over-thinker. The leader of the Mavericks ask, " **And why X-kai?** "

" **I wanted to sound cool** **.** " X lied, slouching his shoulders and wiping his eyes.

" **I'm still calling you X. You don't deserve an amazing name because my name should be the one more attention-taking than yours.** " Sigma denied the renaming and X snickered at his humor Sigma smirked. " **Very well then! Everyone. Meet our new member. My no longer ex-brother-in-arms, Rockman X.** "

 

" **But master Sigma!** " Serges yelled, disapproving of the decision. " **Did we not agree that Rockman X is the true enemy?** "

" **Yes, but there are two Rockman X. This Rockman X is different than Rockman X in the Maverick Hunter base because...** " Sigma confirmed and he looked down at X. " **...He's a doppleganger!** "

' _Doppleganger?'_  X walks back to the stunned Crystal Snail. ' _Well. Dopplegangers are often a sign of bad news for humans... The host anyways_.'

" **You may obtain evidence later. Moving on!** (" **You didn't show us actual proof master!** " Agile urged but Sigma ignored the other's request.) **This doppleganger X** **is my de facto wingman and surrogate sibling.** (" **Is there a bed here?** " X asked to Crystal Snail.) **That is also the same reason why Vava is not here with us because he needs to get over my dear Zero.** " Sigma looked back at his minions. " **You will not harm him.** "

 

" **Let it be a general rule to** **treat this X with respect**  (" **We have but don't you want a recharge pod?** " Crystal Snail watched X shake his head vehemently. " **So you're a softie.** ") **until we obtained Zero and defeat the X.** " Sigma explained and X snapped his neck to stare back at Sigma.

" **What? You want to kidnap who now?!** " X didn't like that plan. ' _Ah rust. It's not a commencement of war, this is reclamation of what? A love interest? I think I could vomit but I ate nothing today....And please let me hear that sentence wrong. Please lords above-_ '

" **Zero. He belongs to my side.** " Sigma explained and X's pose withered at the horrible no. terrible idea. X knew it. Sigma is trying to force him to activate his self-destruct program.

" **Zero hates me. We already talked about this!**" X immediately continued his sentence before anyone could interrupt. " **Screw what the media shows the world! That isn't me and that demon is just pretending. I am not going to risk my titanium arse to having that killing machine near me!** "

 

" **So I didn't make a mistake.** " Serges muttered, but his weird eyebrows are still knitted. ' _Then why did Zero defy Sigma and search around the world to completely annihilate this cretin? Is it power play?_ '

" **Calm down. I will assign you to tasks without having to see Zero.** " Sigma knows how scared X is at the sight of Zero, ~~obeying because of the humans and having a leash on his neck.~~ ' _Soon. Zero will be wearing my leash on my bed-_ '

" **Master Sigma! X was supposed to be my... mini-boss?** " Crystal Snail caused all four reploids to stare at him. Sigma scrutinized the maverick the most, peeved his sexual desires were inhibited at the thought of something hilarious.

" **It's true.** " X supported, but he was looking up and pretending it wasn't his idea.

" **...** " Sigma gave this strange expression as he answered. " **Serges. Please create a mini-boss for Crystal Snail's stage.** "

" **Yes master.** " Serges bowed, but he's still scanning X.

 

" **Seeing the sudden addition of a strong ally, I would like to rest and have another meeting tomorrow.** " Sigma had to calculate their odds and it got a lot higher with X by his side. " **X. Do you mind if the X-hunters may examine you?** "

" **If it will help them then why not?** " X shrugged. ' _I've been examined inside out, lost all of my insides and put back in every wrong way. I think I can deal with this._ '

" **Meeting adjourned.** " Sigma declared and the screen turned black.

 

" **I... I will head back to the cave.** " Crystal Snail dashed out, even if he isn't that fast, just to avoid the intense silence.

 

* * *

 

" **I can't believe this.** " Serges groaned as X followed the trio like a duckling. " **This... Was not in the plan- Not like I dislike it.** "

" **I don't get Master Sigma.** " Violen confessed, looking at X warily. The black reploid yawned, covering his mouth. " **He's dangerous.** "

" **He could help us though.** " Agile pointed out, " **He can hasten the development.** "

" **True. We must have him upgraded.**" Serges agreed with his other parts.

 

" **...** " X also expected this, being the fourth wheel in this strange relationship. X closed his eyes, exhaling. ' _At least Sigma's here... At least I'm free to do as I please._ '

' _Now then, I should start reviewing the army-_ ' The thought didn't finish as X suddenly blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line of duty and vengeance blurred,
> 
> No one wants to know or instruct those in the battlefield...
> 
> So the red reploid keeps killing and hoping someone tells him.


	5. The operation of capturing Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains bonding for a couple of months, X-hunters luring the two PVPs of the Maverick Hunters and capturing them.
> 
>  
> 
> Right. Hints of MMX3 and MMX4 given the method of influence. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in a crowd of people,
> 
> the blue reploid only felt fear of loss...
> 
> Seeing sharp sapphires, the addition of paranoia wasn't helping.

" **Master Sigma...** " Serges entered the room only to stare at the tall reploid hugging the blue android who was shaking and crying in his arms.

" **What is it?** " Sigma looked up, shielding the male from everything. X continued crying, waking up from another night terror it seems.

" **N-nothing.** " Serges walked out, mulling over such antics. It's been two months since Rockman X [that is clearly the original] entered into their area and... everything was going smoothly. The blue reploid didn't even show any hesitation in targeting human-infested areas or attacking areas where civilians lay. A tactic that confuses the masses to go against itself. The raids on the resources and secured places in the world had not made sense before, but it had become a perfect way to detract the enemy in their next agenda. He didn't want to believe it but... ' _X is brilliant._ '

 

There was a downside to it though...

 

> " **D-don't leave me...** " The male reploid begged, burying his face against Sigma's chest as he cried. The other eight Maverick Generals grimaced or decided to feign ignorance. They expected this, having a night meeting regarding their recent ally called **Doppler**. Meanwhile, the X-hunters were looking at the drafts they made in examining the blue android.
> 
> " **Sh.. It's all a nightmare...** " Sigma hushed, petting the crying android until X stopped sobbing.
> 
> " **I'm sorry...** " X apologized, staining the other's armor. " ~~ **I'm sorry for causing this mess, for causing so much suffering.**~~ "

 

_Was it really a downside?_

 

> " **Will this create the dream I believe in?** " X wondered, leaning his head on Sigma's shoulder. Emerald eyes blank, the blue android was stripped bare of his armor while the trio dismantled the armor. " **Wouldn't it be easier to just find a way and kill me?** "
> 
> " **No. I won't let you sleep until you see your utopia.** " Sigma gives a kiss on the android's head, aware tears were falling down the other's face. Sigma vowed, hoping this would be enough. " **I promise with everything I am that I will grant all your wishes. I will be the one to put you to sleep.**"
> 
> " **I'm so tired...** " X muttered. " **...but I don't want you to get hurt. Find a way to make me stop thinking... ~~It hurts~~.**"

 

This dependent, broken soul unable to obtain death

 

> " **We don't hate you so stop trying to get yourself killed!** " The least expected reploid, Flame Stag, yelled as he pushed the bloody workaholic on the wall.  " **We know you want to help but that doesn't give you the right to get us worried.** "
> 
> " **A mission is a mission.** " X responded, reverting his crimson optics back to emerald. The fiery reploid lets go as X leaned on the dented wall. X looked back up, still with the red stains on his ebony black armor from the last mission, and smiled. " **I'm sorry for causing you guys to worry... I... just want everything to be perfect for everyone.** "
> 
> " **X needs a hug!** " Wire Sponge declared out of random, walking forward and pulling X close. Ostrich Overdrive, the other reploid in the area, shook his head but he's amused.

 

_Why did the victory suddenly feel so shallow?_

 

> " **You should sleep X.** " The alligator reploid advised, watching X checking the plans before they send out the other mavericks into the area. " **You've been checking the plans for more than two hours.** "
> 
> " **I don't want them to die. They have loved ones to go back to...** " X scrolled down, staring down at the battle plan. Being entrusted as the fact checker, X can only recommend and yet the reploid did it so diligently. X looked towards the maverick boss, frowning. " **Am I that fragile to you?** "
> 
> " **What do you mean-?** " Wheel Gator looked towards the door to see just in time a familiar red and bulky built, shouting out. " **Sorry Bubble Crab but** **this ain't a bank heist! Get outta here!** "

 

The death of Rockman X didn't feel appealing right now.

 

" **I can't believe I'm pitying Dr. Light's memento.** " The scientist shook his head, continuing his venture towards his lab.

' _Speaking of Dr. Light, what would that man do once he learned the truth? Will he continue to promote equality or will he erase his own creation's memories?_ '

' _So many thoughts, not enough time..._ ' It's already the sixth month since Sigma's declaration and fall. Serges can't wait any longer. 'They must start the operation.'

 

* * *

 

[Meeting]

 

" **You what?** " Bubble Crab couldn't believe the X-hunters did that without telling them.

" **...** " Sigma didn't respond, observing everyone's response.

" **Wait. So you called the Maverick Hunters... used X's upgrade parts to lure the other X...** " Crystal Snail tried to understand the plan. " **...and missing memories of the other X to Zero?** "

" **Can we just call our X as Kai instead? It would be easier.** " Magna Centipede offered. " **So back to the issue, what makes you think we have the upgrades and memories of Rockman X?** "

" **Yeah... Kai isn't the real X right?** " Wire Sponge looked at X who's face flat on the table. Assuming control over five raids last week, the blue-now-black reploid required the help of Overdrive Ostrich in reaching the area. The sponge pets his friend's hair before continuing. " **Wouldn't Zero kill us if we... didn't have it?** "

" **No. We are already screwed because these three gave our area's coordinates.** " Flame Stag complained, face palming. " **Of all the people that had to come, it had to be Zero.** "

 

" **Yes. Flame Stag. We know you revere your Commander but that's not our only concern.** " Morph Moth looked at Sigma. " **The question is on how to deal with them. Master Sigma's ultimate battle armor body isn't even completed yet.** "

" **We stall them, of course.** " Wheel gator shrugged, not really comfortable sitting on a chair. " **Our objective is to knock out Zero and have X captured or can we kill the blue guy? That would be easy.** "

" **I'm pretty sure Zero will be hard to knock out** **.** " Overdrive Ostrich sighed, recalling the moments his ex-commander Storm Eagle hung out with that blonde. " **Wouldn't it better if we place a trap to lure Zero in and then knock him out?** "

" **No way! That would mean we'll spend more of our funds.** " Bubble Crab is surprisingly the auditor after X requests for the reploid's help.

" **Enough.** " Sigma ordered and everyone calmed down. The Leader declared, " **Though I find the reasons offered by Serges to be unreasonable, I believe we are fully prepared in the operation of capturing Zero and potentially terminating Rockman X.** "

 

" **...?** " X woke up, blinking to look at the amused Agile. Emerald eyes squinted, adjusting his focus.

" **For now, everyone is to resume into position. X and Doppler's army will ensure that there will be a controversy which will divide the attention of the enemy.** " Sigma looked at X who gave a tiny smile.

" **Yes. Doppler and I have already installed the rumor that reploids become mavericks due to a virus...** " X rested his head on the table, closing his eyes. " **All Doppler needs to do is submit the report and show test subjects with manufacturing errors.** (X exhaled.) **Humanity is really a strange species, paranoid yet so easy to manipulate.** "

" **That is why all of you need to focus on only two intruders.** " Sigma looked over towards the X-hunters. " **Overdrive Ostrich has given a suggestion of having a trap prepared. I will entrust the execution to you three.** "

" **We will not fail you, Master Sigma.** " All three of them reploid at the same time.

" **Do not disappoint me.** " Sigma looked at everyone before stating. " **D** **o not hesitate and do everything to the best of your ability! Go and perform your duties, my generals.** "

 

" **Hm~** " X hummed as everyone left. The brunette slowly sat up, leaning on his chair and turning to face Sigma. X asked, not caring if the X-hunters are still in the vicinity. " **You do know the Maverick Hunters are not that naive as to only send out two hunters?** "

" **...That's where you come in.** " Sigma smiled back. " **Destroy any intruder and install fear into their minds. We can't have our army worrying of any other threat. I'm counting on you X.** "

" **You...** " X pouted, looking down. " **Fine.** "

" **Don't strain yourself. I don't want you to faint on the enemy.** " Sigma watched X get flustered.

" **T-that was an accident.** " X stood up, walking away. " **A-anyways! I'll go contact Doppler!** "

 

" **Serges. How long will my armor be ready?** " Sigma looked towards the trio. Even if he knows the scientist created two bodies for him, Sigma can't help the nagging feeling that they have an ulterior motive towards his Zero. That's the reason why he asked X to recruit and have Sigma gain Doppler's audience. Sigma never thought it would take a week before Doppler swore his allegiance to him. ' _But that might not be enough... I might need to hire some outsiders, gain a new perspective and adjust to whatever life throws at me. Yes. I must be prepared for everything._ '

" **Not long Master.** " Agile answered instead, bowing. " **The resources have been going slow due to the import bans and circulation, but that will not deter us from accomplishing the ultimate armor.** "

 

" **Good. You three are dismissed. Perform your duty.** " Sigma sat down, looking straight at the door. " **Bring me Zero.** "

 

* * *

 

" **Good luck everyone.** " X messaged and all eight reploids responded with their own quirky messages. X laughed, even when he felt a looming shadow behind him. The months pass by so quickly... X made friends, even if they treat him more like a child, and they already let him copy their skills. ~~They weren't the only ones to do this, but also the other willing mavericks in the other fractions of the world.~~  He even had the X-hunters give him a begrudging upgrade when he presented to them the upgrade parts around the island. X... He didn't need it. Why would he need Dr. Light's gifts when he isn't fighting in the right methods?

 

**Assassination, scandals, disasters, conspiracies, betrayals, hatred, genocide...**

 

' _I don't need that to defeat my opponents._ ' X thought, feeling all dirty  ~~so why can't anyone see and end his existence?~~ X reached the Communication area, activating the screen to feature a white-haired bearded reploid.

" _ **X.**_ " Doppler smiled and X greeted back. " **Doppler. Have you received my messages?** "

" _ **I have. Are you sure Master Sigma does not require my assistance?**_ " The scientist wondered and X shook his head.

" **No. We can't have them find out you are already in another's side.** " X advised. " **There's also the issue where you confessed to curing the illness remember?**"

" **Ha! Yes... Humanity does not seem to admit that it is the environment that is the leading factor to causing disobedience and violence. Reploids are very human that way...** " Doppler looked around his area, before reveling. " **I am also happy to announce that I have finished creating Byte and Bit. They are the only members of the Police force here.** "

" **Aiming for self-a** **utonomy.** " X understood the current situation outside. It wouldn't surprise him if there are more than 250,000 reploids living in Doppler town. X humored the scientist. " **You may need to expand soon.** "

 

" **I know.** " Doppler brought. " **Speaking of residence, have you ever decided to settle down X?** "

" **What do you mean?** " X blinked and the scientist reasoned.

" **Apologies. Settle down is inappropriate. How about you try taking a vacation in Doppler town?** " Doppler offered and X tilted his head. " **I know you haven't been having good sleep so I suppose that will be elevated if you sleep in a less hostile area.** "

" **...** " X smiled, replying before the scientist could retort back.

 

" **I'll think about it** **.** "

 

*Click.

 

" **...** " X looked at the reflected on the screen. Leaning on the chair, X felt his eyelids begin to close on him. Sleep. Even if he isn't in his room. Let him sleep. X finally shut his eyes, ' _Fifteen minutes...._ '

 

* * *

 

Whoever this Rockman X was, he couldn't compare to the X back in their side. He's too slow, constantly relying their weaknesses, never talking things out, always assuming and never confirming, not even a challenge, always so serious, asking the strangest of questions and most of all... This reploid doesn't hesitate. Even with the upgrades from the X-hunters, X in their base always hesitates on the final blow and spares them. This reploid... This Rockman X. He has nothing on their X.  ~~That didn't mean Rockman X didn't have spare lives~~.

 

 **' _Keep fighting._ '** That was the only thing in their minds. This battle wasn't just about one hunter, it was two and all hell broke loose when the crimson hunter appeared. The Zeroth Unit Commander didn't even speak, wielding his blade to cut them down.  **Don't be afraid.** Even at the face of death, the mavericks fought against their past superiors and comrades without submission. That was the funny part about this team. Every maverick knew this battle will hurt and turn them to scrap. However, they knew this battle isn't the end. They believe they'll come back no matter how hard these two hunters try ~~because Master Sigma won't abandon them~~.

 

 ** _We'll bring you back._  **The promise was enough to keep them from dropping their weapons and changing sides. Even with various interests for joining this anti-human resistance, the reploids didn't mind being in this side. This is home. The worst type of manipulation staring at their faces. The sense of familiarity, attention and comfort, the organization has turned into a sanctuary for anyone who felt alone and abandoned.

 

" **I see now...** " Serges muttered, amused as he observed the thought patterns of the subordinates. " **Sigma has indeed struck a cord.** "

' _To lure a discriminated race into a dream where they belong and work in harmony..._ ' The scientist changed the screen to see Agile fighting with Zero and then he checked Violen fighting the other Rockman X. ' _I feel it is only a matter of time before more reploids will convert to our side._ '

' _How is that blue bomber by the way?_ ' Serges then changed the screen to the original X sleeping on the bed. Serges heaved, about to call the reploid's attention but opted not to. ' _Let him sleep.'_

' _He deserved it. Surely, we can handle this by ourselves._ ' Serges walked out of the room. ' _Now then... Time to lay out the trap._ '

 

...

 

" **...** " X woke up on Sigma's bed, stomach first with only his black suit worn. X looked up, curious why there was still no Intruders other than the two Maverick hunters permitted to enter the vicinity.

 

*Shuffle

 

' _Who are the two Hunters anyway?'_ X thought, sitting up and partially wrapped with a blanket.X checked the database and it's kept confidential to him. X pouted, partially worried and sleepy at the same time.

' _I'll go check on Sigma...'_ X yawned, rubbing his eyes as he got off the bed. X checked his mission board, seeing nothing except ensuring he caused a distraction. The other Mavericks volunteered in his stead, sending out decapitated heads with the look of horrors on doorsteps or letting Hunters or humans leave the area yet having some part of them amputated and traumatized.

 " **Hm~** " X walked through the hallway, fixing his armor and wearing his customized helmet. It's been two-three hours of sleep. X still feels like that isn't enough but-

" **?!** " X felt a chill and a sense of dread, dashing to the area where Sigma tended to hang around in the base. Three familiar signatures...!

' _Rust it Sigma!_ ' X knew the base was too silent for it's own good, entering the area just in time to blast charged shot towards the crimson devil.

 

*Zzwwwnnng!

 

" **Why didn't you tell me about this?!** " X scolded, pointing his gun at both of them, especially his fake. " **More like, how are they both here?!** "

" **X-hunters invited them.** " Sigma was wielding his beam saber, being nonchalant. " **Thank you for the save by the way. Fighting two against one wasn't exactly the wisest decision.** "

" **...** " Zero stared at the new challenger, sapphire eyes scanning and searching for any familiar characteristic. Familiar. Too familiar.

" **You deal with X?** " Sigma suggested and X continued to look back and forth, befuddled.

 

" **Wait. Give me some time to understand this.** " X recently emerged from a sleep cycle, given how he isn't fully responding to two eminent threats behind him. " **Why would the two strongest forces in the Maverick Hunters be here? That's reckless. What if another team enters and decimates HQ?** "

" **They came here confident we won't abuse that trust I imagine.** " Sigma took a step forward in case they decided to attack X from behind. X gawked, " **No. One of them is breaching protocol. It's either the Commander isn't allowed to join in on the battlefield or the Commander does so but appoints a potential candidate to take the position in case of termination.** "

" **Right. I forgot about the rules...** " Sigma spun his beam saber. " **But they're here and that's what matters.** "

 

" **Sigma...** " X shifted his buster back, crossing his arm. " **What happened?** "

" **There's no getting passed you...** " Sigma apologized to the two. " **Just a moment.** "

" **Listen carefully. They're here because either the Council knew the upgrades are dangerous and your memories will cause massive resentment or our 'father' wants us back home.** " Sigma detailed. X had a blank face.

 

" **Hey you two? If it's the former, I can give it to you.** " X called out and Sigma scratched and pushed X down a bit. X squirmed, irked. " **Come on Sigma. All eight are dead and we won't lose anything if we give that out.** "

" **Remember that plan I told you about Zero?** " Sigma hissed and X grew pale.

" **...Why?** " X mouthed back, disturbed. Sigma and X stared at each other. Sigma gave the look and X covered his face. X groaned. " **I handle X, you... You and the X-hunters do your thing.** "

" **Excellent.** " Sigma looked back at the two. " **Thank you for your patience. We will assume the ba-** "

 

" **It's you, isn't it?** " Zero took a step forward, sapphire eyes intent on the suddenly nervous reploid. The other X shifted his feet a bit, insulted but silent.

" **N-no. I'm a doppelganger.** " Taking a step back, X internally panics as his ex-mentor kept taking more steps towards him.

" **Why would a doppelganger be afraid of me?** " Zero's eyes glowed and X is freaking out. ' _Sixteen hours_ _of daily brutality is coming back to me. I am not undergoing that torture again._ '

" **Y-you don't know that!** " X held Sigma's arm, whispering loudly. " **Sigma! How are we going to do this?!** "

" **Any moment now..."** Sigma reassured, watching X literally retreat just because of the eager swordsman. It brings him envy and worry, seeing that focus all directed to X. Sigma warned, seeing Zero and the other X get separated. " **Serges... Any moment now!** " 

 

> " **Hmmm...** " Meanwhile, in the lab, the trio examined the strongest creature in existence - Zero.
> 
> " _ **X...**_ " The masterpiece looked pissed, but also determined to lop X's head off. However, they checked whether Zero showed similar patterns towards the reploids in Sigma's area. No. Zero was different but something more confusing all together.
> 
>  
> 
> Attached.
> 
>  
> 
> " **You...** " Serges couldn't comprehend. This wasn't desire or lust. It's an unnecessary need to have and that was obviously a terrifying revelation. It finally makes sense why X refuses to come near Zero. To be trapped in a connection where there is no reason to begin with.
> 
> ~~A loop with no end.~~
> 
> Dr. Wily knew there was something incomplete when he gave his greatest work his directive... Causing a defect in the cognitive programming. Isn't that why they can't seem to perfect the control circuits? It's not because of materials but the results produced weren't satisfactory.
> 
> " **We should separate the two now.** " Agile told Serges, watching the sudden turn of events. As much as they love to see X squirm, they needed to catch and upgrade their perfection.
> 
> " **Very well.** " Serges flicked a switch and...

 

*Fwip!

 

" **Ze-** **?!** " The other X fell down with X.

" **?!** " Zero's eyes widened and sought to follow suit, only to get parried by Sigma.

" **You'll see him soon once I'm done with you.** "

" **...** " Zero chose silence, turning his blade and activating streaks of lighting from nowhere. Sigma moved back, this time on the defensive as Zero attacked. ' _Okay. That caught me off guard._ '

 

* * *

 

[On the other side...]

 

" **Done.** " X may not have all of the equipment but he knows Shoryuken and it can also one-hit this guy. X stared at the deactivated reploid before looking up at Violen. " **How's Sigma?** "

" **Fine...** " Violen picked the body and both went back to the lab.

" **If you say so** **...** " X knows Sigma can win, but this is Zero and anything is possible at this point.

" **Remember. We prepared for this.** " Violen isn't the type to reassure people.

" **True...** " X walked up the spiraling stairs, stretching his arms. " **You can mind control him right? Please tell me you can.** "

" **We can.** " Violen entered the telepod, reaching the lab.

 

" **Wow...** " X immediately spots Zero unconscious on the metal table.

" **How?** " X asked Serges who's already dismantling Zero's armor. X couldn't believe it, looking at the triumphant Sigma. ' _Zero isn't that weak to get captured so easily. It's only been thirty minutes so...?!_ '

" **I know him inside and out.** " Serges hinted, checking if those humans tampered Zero's design.

" **I see...** " X bumped Sigma's shoulder, reminding. " **We should bring the others back to life.** "

" **Let me cherish this moment.** " Sigma told X, looking down at the unconscious reploid. ' _Finally_ _... Zero is mine._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entering the island,
> 
> the crimson hunter didn't even expect much...
> 
> Encountering startled emeralds, a spark of hope brew.


	6. Sigma. You are insane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this isn't funny. At first it was, but rereading it... Not so much.
> 
> Anyways, Zero is captured and Sigma prepares the wedding.
> 
> X-hunters did stuff to Zero and Serges thought it was a brilliant idea to have X fight Zero.
> 
> Spoiler. X dies so I can get that out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending...
> 
> X wants to have a happy ending.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~So why can't he see it?!~~

" **To whoever has an objections to my wedding plan, raise your hands.** " Sigma ordered and was surprised to see all occupants except for the restraint crimson reploid raising their hands. Sigma groaned, covering his face. " **For crying out loud, state it.** "

 

" **The wedding is too soon.** " Agile was the first to speak. Serges added, " **Yes, master Sigma. Surely you would want to present world domination as a present to Zero?** "

" **Why is Vava the best man?** " Violen also inquired, pretty perceptive for once. " **I know the other doctor is restoring him, but didn't Vava love Zero?** "

" **I would like to recommend not sending the entire armada into the wedding venue in case someone nukes the area!** " X suggested, looking over towards Zero. " **Aside from the fact you're going to forcibly ("It's not forced once Zero is mind-controlled**." Sigma explained.) **marry the Commander of the Maverick Hunters, w** **e wouldn't want any spy knowing all of our allies?** "

 

" **I reject the first suggestion because Zero could run away and marry another.** " Sigma pointed at Agile and then he looked at Serges. " **I like the second proposal because that would make Zero my... _eternal_ _significant other_.**"

" **Cross eternal unless you found a way to become a computer program that can disseminate, latch and cloak yourself as an innocent app..** " X rolled his eyes and Serges slowly looked at X, cursing internally. ' _Does he know?!_ '

" **Third issue... a valid point.** " Sigma remembered seeing Vile nearly deflowering his beloved Zero, only having X to obliterate the reploid. Sigma is secretly confused whether he should be angry or happy at the action. " **I hereby change Vava's position as... second ring bearer next to Techno.** "

 

" **Wait a second. I thought I was second ring bearer? What am I now?** " X frowned and Sigma pointed at X. " **You are now my best man.** "

" **No. That's more problematic since X has duties after the wedding.** " Serges hadn't really attended any weddings but he's seen some in videos. " **A groomsman needs to be there even during the reception to make a grand speech.** "

" **Chips. Even if this is the most important day of my life, world domination is also just as important...** " Sigma looked at X. " **You will be the organist and make it grand!** "

 

" **...** " X stared at Sigma and pouted. " **Then who will be your best man?!** "

" **We can become the groomsmen.** " Serges stated and X stuck his tongue.

" **You look more like ushers.**  (" **How dare he?!** " Violen screamed even if it's partially true.)  **Also, when you said you wanted to be the groomsmen, I presume that you will be helping Zero in preparing his get-up.** " X watched the Agile close his mouth. X placed both hands on his knees, inquiring. " **Therefore, Sigma must search through his friend list and pick another reploid fitted as his best man.** "

" **Dynamo.** " Sigma said a really random name. X blinked, " **Who is Dynamo? He sounds... like a problem.** "

" **You... are absolutely correct but he is the next reploid I trust with extremely good skills.** " Sigma stood up, " **Excuse me. I will contact him outside.** "

 

...

 

" **Where will we set the venue?** " Violen looked at Serges and the scientist made a disgusted face.

" **I secretly hope something interrupts the wedding.** " Serges confessed as X stood up and began walking out. " **X. Where do you think you're going?** "

" **I'm going to talk to the others.** " X confessed.

" **You do know none of them are activated yet?** " Violen checked. He knows he did because Serges told him to.

" **That doesn't stop me from talking to them.** " X averts his gaze and reached the door.

 

" **X. You are not to escape from this wedding plan session.** " Serges will admit that he is ill-equipped for these human customs.

" **Listen.** " X spun to face them. " **I..** **.am going to think and accommodate your plans.** "

" **If this will make Sigma happy, I will do everything to my ability to give him such pleasure.** " X continued. " **If you need me** **, message me. I will go ahead and** **find venues for the wedding, reception area and honeymoon. I also need to allocate funds or gather sponsors for Sigma's wedding as soon as possible in case we run out of material and let's not get started with labor. If I talk here, I might influence you to go along with my decision and that is not what I want.** (X smiled.) **Trust me. I can be pretty influential when I want to. Good bye.** "

 

*Click!

 

" **Take care X.** " Sigma said and X waved his hands.

" **I will. Don't do anything kinky without protection and consent.** " X warned and the bald reploid laughed.

 

* * *

 

[Two weeks later...]

 

" **X. I need you to see this.** " Sigma knocked on the study room X was in. The brunette was wearing glasses, calculating and checking the receipts which all of the mavericks compiled for him. There was also the need to check on the condition of their workers, needing to hire security, ushers, chefs, singers, waiters and maids, or whatever job they needed.

" **Just a second.** " X had his hands on the table, standing just to see everything. Meeting Dynamo, X knew this guy couldn't be trusted with all of this financial matters. Dynamo is a mercenary, a very wanted assassin. The X-hunters can't also be trusted because they're ogling on how to make Zero as attractive and epic.

" **It's urgent. They've done it X!** " Sigma sounds like a child outside or is that the sound of a horny adult? X sighed, placing his glasses down. X squeezed his eyes shut, tired from seeing the images of the wedding sites, facilities creating the invitations, cloth, equipment and almost every single decor to be added in the area. Apparently, Serges wanted a customized wedding-church-area-thing and X had to be the one to take care of the work force.

" **X. You don't want me to break the door.** " Sigma warned and X laughed, walking towards the door. X opened it, smiling even if Sigma has his beam saber out.

" **What is it?** " X inquired, wearing a blue hoodie and shorts.

 

" **They finally made Zero obedient. Come along.** " Sigma walked back to the lab. His green cloak moving to and fro as X trailed behind him.

" **Do you still love Zero if he's... Not himself?** " It's been two weeks since X last saw Zero, pretty sure Zero will kill him if he finds a way to escape.

" **I love Zero regardless.** " Sigma confessed. " **But Serges admitted Zero is as true as he is right now and it's true. I talked with Zero myself.** "

" **Love-struck.** " X teased and Sigma merely chuckled.

" **Here we are. Time to meet your soon-to-be... err.... Son-in-law or is it brother-in-law?** " Sigma isn't sure how family trees work when you're a reploid and having X as your family member. " **Behold!** "

 

*Swwsssshhhh

 

" **Smoke.** " X was amazed at the smoke and then took a step back when his system alerted him of a maximum threat. X clutched Sigma's cloak, already shifting his hand to a buster. " **Sigma he-** "

" **He's been upgraded. X...** " Sigma introduced and X wished he would explain why there's this purple-pink aura around this reploid and why isn't Zero in shackles or restraints. Sigma added and X wanted to vomit rainbows. " **Isn't he beautiful?** "

" **Sigma. You are insane.** " X did not see beauty. He saw raw overwhelming power and his code name of devil for Zero should be elevated to evil god. X literally hid behind Sigma, more afraid of getting beaten up by that reploid. " **Why is he glaring at me?** "

" **You're amusing.** " Sigma tugged X forward, walking towards the scientist giving his fiance tests. " **Don't worry** **. He won't harm you.** "

 

" **I-I see.** " X took considerable distance away from the reploid, greeting the android. " **Hello Zero.** "

" **...** " Zero stared at him. X feels there is no hope to this relationship.

" **Okay then...** " X hurriedly went away from Zero who followed him with his gaze. [X is scared for his life.] X asked Serges, seeing the scientist grumble. " **Any problems, doctor?** "

" **X! Great timing.** **We need to test his strength.** " Serges looked up but X didn't like that look.

X looked at the scary demon then back at the scientist.

" **Why not the other-?!** " X stared at his other self on the ground and horribly mutilated. X slowly looked back at the grinning scientist. " **No. No! NO! I might miss the wedding!** "

" **W** **e can stop Zero if it gets out of hand.** " Sigma reasoned, heading to Zero and giving *X cringed at the sight* Zero a kiss.

" **...Urgh. Fine...** " X looked away, disgusted. " **Be thankful you're my friend.** "

" **Perfect.** " Serges rubbed his hands and X called out his armor.

" **I am going to regret thi-** "

 

" **Hey!** " X jumped up, avoiding the shockwaves from the beam saber. Shooting the reploid, X frowned. ' _I need more damage?_ '

' _No. I need it to be stronger and last longer against him!_ ' X jumped away again as the reploid dashed towards his area to slice him in half. X held onto the wall, jumping away again. Zero seemed to be angry at this and slammed the floor?!

" **What saiyan tricks did you give him?!** " X narrowly avoided the energy beam orbs emerging from the ground.

" **This is Zero we're talking about X!** " Sigma called out. " **He must be perfect!** "

" **At least make him weaker than you or something!** " X yelled out, getting held by blue... what are these anyways? X noticed he moved slower, deciding to activate his EAS. X lets out a charged shot, surprised that is Zero's weakness. ' _Fun._ '

 

[WARNING! WARNING! VIRUS SIGNATURE DETECTED!]

 

 _'Sigma!'_ X immediately panicked for his friend, needing to stop the spread without destroying everything in the room.  ~~Switching priority.~~  X changed into his hermes armor, pointing his buster towards the threat. ' _Maybe if I tire him?'_

X began shooting, ensuring each one wouldn't damage the equipment as he focused on exhausting Zero's faculties. Zero's been fighting nonstop given the amount of testings on the screen, but it seems this demon god reploid isn't losing an energy bar.

" **!** " X got sliced on the chest due to the reploid's risk-taking attitude.

' _Why isn't he dodging?_ ' X moved away, holding his chest and staring at the devil. Zero has a gaping hole on his lower chest when X decided to focused his all of his attacks into one.  ~~X wished he had hit the core generator.~~ X couldn't hear anyone, his system scanning the amused maverick. This is exactly what humanity feared. ' _A virus. I can't have anyone see **this**._'

" **I will destroy you.** " Zero stated and X didn't need Zero to say that with a smile. X also watched in horror as the reploid's injuries closed and healed right before his eyes.

" **Not obvious Sherlock** **.** " X sassed and knew deep down that he had to destroy this reploid **but what about Sigma?!**  Sigma might get angry and X can't have his only friend hate-

 

" **Too slow.** "

 

" **Grk!** " X got kicked and sent to the wall. X coughed out blood, opening his eyes and jumping out of range to avoid the beam saber.

' _Tiring him isn't going to work._ ' X dashed mid-air, systems going red. All X could think of is how to not kill Zero and yet also stop the virus spread any further.

' _Incapacitate him?_ ' A voice told and X changed back to his normal armor. Ultimate armors are too dangerous. I could hurt someone here. X called out a weapon from his personal armory, deflecting Zero's beam saber attack with a spear. X pushed Zero back, twirling the weapon (and the room temperature lowered by several degrees) before breaking it into two.

" **Let's try this** **.** " X warned as he landed on the ground, tightening his grip and summoning red energy blades.

 

" **X has a lot of weapons.** " Sigma told Serges who's typing the info furiously on his notepad. X and Zero lunged at each other, thrusting and parrying against each other's attacks. X didn't fall from Zero's feints, counterparrying and deflecting to end this feud as fast as he can.

" **It's inspirational.** " Serges needs to make the Z-saber as multifunctional as that one.

' _Stop smiling!_ ' X cursed at the devil, gritting his teeth. ' _Rust. Calm down X. You just..._ '

' _...need to slow that recovery down.'_  X decided to modify some skills, rechannel it towards the spear and activate the ice skill.

Freezing Zero partially as soon as the blade makes contact with non-energy materials, X used the moment of shock to change the setting and rechannel the weapon to alter into the wind element. X didn't even need to stab Zero just to paralyze him, but X decided that it was ideal to return the favor and managed to cut halfway Zero's abdomen. Zero retreated but, X couldn't let the reploid off the hook.

Dropping one of the beam sabers, X pointed his buster right at Zero's chest. Changing the element to fire, X blasted Zero towards the wall.

 

*Thud!

 

" **X. Are you all right?** " Sigma called out but X didn't pay attention.

" **Virus.** " X stated. The virus is more like a cancer, rapidly healing Zero's damages.  ~~Why won't you just die?!~~  The android continued shooting the area where Zero is, back dashing when the crimson reploid emerged from the smoke and let out a burst of energy.

" **Is that all?** " Zero created a mini-quake, raising his blade and slicing the air. X managed to avoid getting hit in a vital part, but he almost lost his arm. Left buster equipment shouldn't be used anymore unless he wants the infection to spread.

 

[INFECTION OVER 59%]

 

" **It's impossible. I can't kill him with that virus.** " X stated, but his system's screaming for him to use his strongest skill. Terminate the menace. The virus isn't good for anyone! It's too dangerous! But that's still Zero. Sigma wants this demon so...

" **I give.** " X lowered his sword yet Zero dashed forward.

" **Zero halt.** " Sigma ordered and X's eyes widened as Zero tackled him to the ground.

 

*Thud!

 

His system is screaming to end the target, but X refused to harm this virus-infested reploid. Whether he dies or not, X swears he'll have all available scientists begin research and find a cure to this thing.

" **You've outdone yourself Doctor.** " Sigma told Serges as the scientist cackled in glee. Both were unaware what's going on in Zero's head as he looked down at his prey.

" **Get off me.** " X requested, closing his eyes and checking his systems. Good. He was able to seal off all infected areas from his important...?

" **...** " Zero made a sound. X is sure of it as he opened his eyes, still having this immortal on him.

" **...** " Sapphire eyes looked ominous as Zero placed one hand on the brunette's neck, leaning close with that unreadable expression. X couldn't comprehend it. It's certainly not anger or duty or joy or-

" **What are you-** **?** " X couldn't finish his sentence as Zero entered his intimate zone

 

*Snap!

 

X couldn't scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's so dark...
> 
> Zero finally remembered his duty.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~So why... why why why why why why whywhywhywhy?!~~


	7. Gate and I are already on the case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I've finally brought out the reason of the title.
> 
> X wakes up and decides to focus on getting everyone ready to counter the virus.
> 
> Setting up MMX4-5 and MMX7-8, Gate is introduced (MMX6) as one of the researchers and, unfortunately, enabled Zero to gain the right opportunity to escape the mind control.
> 
> X is back with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I want to be the person you want me to be...'
> 
> 'But that wouldn't be me, would it?'
> 
> The azure reploid sighed, turning around and walking away.

 

> You sealed your creator
> 
> and betrayed your master
> 
> [ **It was f** **or the best.** ]
> 
> You are all alone
> 
> Yet you continue on
> 
> [ **I knew someone needed me.** ]
> 
> You keep on trying
> 
> Why do you keep going?
> 
> [ **I honestly don't know either.** ]
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> [ **Who am I speaking to?** ] 
> 
> ...
> 
> Incomprehensible.
> 
> [ **You are rude.** ]

 

[SYSTEM ONLINE]

 

" **My neck.** " X emerged from his capsule, rubbing his neck. ' _Okay. That's the last transmission from Zero himself..I have no idea what that meant._ '

" **Urgh...** " X stumbled to his feet, holding his capsule for support. ' _That virus... Is certainly something. Decontamination is a pain to deal with._ '

" **Doppler? This is X. How long was I out?** " The blue reploid voiced out. A gasp. The old reploid's next words caused the male to stand up from his resting area.

 

" _ **X? How are you talking to me when you're busy playing the piano?**_ "

 

" **I-I...** " Emerald eyes dart at the computer screen, dashing towards it and activating the Command panel. Broken. Why wouldn't it be broken? It's been how long and in a cave of all places! X lied, " **I learned a n** **ew trick.** "

" _ **You learned a new trick after a week? Impressive. Make sure that doesn't affect the rehearsal though.**_ "

" **Don't worry. I won't** **...** " X bit his lower lip, checking the time on the capsule. ' _It states 334 hours. I've been out for almost 2 weeks which is reasonable considering I had to clean the body, separate my programs and files and locate an ideal location to respawn without the aide of Dr. Light. If the doctor was still here, I would emerge within a week at most..._ '

 

" _ **I see. What would you want to discuss about?**_ "

 

" **I need you and your research team to create a cure.** " X sat down on a damp chair, looking up to see the stalactites above him. " **I plan on delivering a small sample of a virus detrimental and evolutionary at the same time.** "

" _ **Is this because of the newly mind-controlled Zero? Gate and I were talking about it earlier. Really fascinating.**_ "

" **Its transmission is as fast as a virus, but it acts more like a parasite** **. I believe it can induce reploids to lose their sense of control with a few more tweaks.** " X also have to worry about the other X in that area, not sure if he's happy or sad Sigma didn't notice or even... X heaved, covering his face with one hand. ' _It doesn't matter. As long as t_ _hat other me isn't from the Council, that doppleganger can stay and do as he please._ '

" _ **You believe Serges is planning something behind our backs?**_ "

" **Better to plan in advance is what I want to say.** " X said, not wanting to admit that his system considers that very familiar scientist reploid as a familiar enemy. " **There is something human about Serges... I could be wrong though.** "

 

" _ **No. If there is one individual that knows humans the most, it would be you**_ _ **.**_ (X frowned.) **_Don't worry. Gate and I are already on the case. Anything else?_** "

" **Do n** **ot speak of this to anyone until after you're confident of your product or findings.** " X can't even trust himself (he's referring to the replica), unsure who to trust anymore. " **Especially not me, knowing who monitors my condition. Also remember we can't have mass hysteria in the reploid community.** "

" _ **Even if we were the first ones to create that conspiracy theory.**_ "

" **Yeah... Karma is a bug.** " X also can't believe how spot on he was for this to occur. ' _It's like I really am in a game. A zombie apocalypse game or the adventure sci-fi games?_ '

" _ **Good luck for us huh?**_ "

" **Hn...** " X cuts the connection, crossing his legs. X closed his eyes, thinking how he'll find a cure against this... thing.

 

Return to the Maverick Hunters.

 

' _No choice._ ' X uncrossed his legs and stood up. Unwilling to cause Sigma to question his bond with him, X might as well pretend to be a fake.

 

To save his children... ~~His unwanted children~~... X needs to eliminate the threat  ~~but Sigma?~~ X will have to find a pacifist method in solving the looming crisis.

 

X emerged from the cave, staring down to see a small village. X skids down, landing on the ground and walking towards the area.

 

To solve the problem faster ~~and stop relying on only one source of intellect~~ , X needs to head back to his cage with a smile. The azure reploid already copied whatever memories and directive the last replica had before he got mutilated. X must do everything in his power  ~~lies~~ to find this cure.

 

* * *

 

> In the end, you...
> 
> Why are you unpredictable?
> 
> [ **What do you mean?** ]
> 
> I'm just like you.
> 
> I don't know either.
> 
> [ **!!!** ]
> 
> But it doesn't matter.
> 
> Be there at 10.
> 
> [ **Who is this?!** ]
> 
> Don't joke with me.
> 
> I'm your new partner.
> 
>  

" **Gah!** " X sat up immediately from his bed, gasping and holding his chest. Emerald eyes dart around the dark room, scanning for any movement. That voice. X clutched his blue shirt, hands shaking at his conclusion.

' _Scrap._ ' X got off the bed, scanning the room. It's only been a week since he assumed control. The entire organization was in a disarray, humans walking without using their heads and reploids unsure what their superiors really want.  ~~Reploids can't develop with all these restraints.~~  X checked the time.

 

**9:50**

 

' _Ten minutes._ ' X thought, finally deciding to check the intents of this room. One of the staff, Signas, told him that this was his room, right after X met with the research staff and warned the human science community regarding the virus. Once again, X lets them do the vow of silence.

 

**He's your new partner.**

 

' _I..._ ' X took a step back after seeing a familiar beam saber hilt in the drawer. The Council is mad. X can't believe it.  ~~What will the Council gain from having X pair up with a lethal killer?~~ X called out his armor, wanting to get out as fast as he can.

' _How did he know?_ ' X cursed to himself, exiting the room and striding towards the lab. Lifesaver should still be there with Alia. Those two are partially trustworthy with these type of matters, immediately recognizing X isn't the same reploid they met at the first meeting.

 

> " **X... He acts like a child, always clinging to Zero for support and guidance.** " The blonde researcher confessed, covering her chest with a clipboard as she gave a wary smile. " **You... There is something about you that's seen everything. You don't want to get close nor do you want to be far away from us. If you can, you would spare everyone. You even denied help in doing the paperwork. Thank you for disentangling the organization from human authority. You made life here more bearable.** "

 

One of the few female researchers allowed in the facility, Alia is really perceptive. ~~She shows attraction.~~  X should recommend her creator for their hard work. Lifesaver knew because X allowed him to check his system. ~~Whether or not he still has that virus in his system. That virus could hijack bodies after all.~~ X kept walking, checking behind him in case that reploid were to appear.

' _No. It isn't possible. The wedding is supposed to start tomorrow._ ' X reasoned, but his senses are set to maximum. Zero was coming. He was coming **and that shouldn't be possible**. X knows it shouldn't. The mind control of Serges was perfect unless...

 

**_Gate and I are already on the case._ **

 

' _Already._ ' The word echoed in his mind. What if. What if Gate (since Doppler wouldn't actively hold the material) tampered with the program? With the virus? What if... That affected the mind control? X found himself running down the hall. The lights were too ominous, flickering and having no lights in certain areas.

' _But communication with Zero shouldn't be possible. You and Lifesaver confirmed there isn't anything in you._ ' A voice stated and yet X knew there was still one more thing that he had yet to fully scan. The device that the Council gave him. X didn't know what it was, seeing he experiences sharp pain whenever he tried to remove or touch the item.

 

_What if_

 

X changed direction, heading out. **He needs to get out**.

X reached the garage. Instincts yell at him to escape as fast as he can  ~~before it's too late.~~ The proper organization and set-up of the Repliforce as well as the start of research in solving this Maverick Virus, the archetype did as much as he can to help lead progress back in motion. X didn't need to stay anymore ~~because he can always make an excuse that he'll be doing the missions 24-7~~. The possibility of Zero escaping an island with millions of mavericks and even with a scientist that acted just like the crimson reploid's creator should be impossible. So why am I afraid?

 

**2 minutes.**

 

' _I know why I'm afraid._ ' X is afraid of encountering the devil, facing the blonde every single day and never understanding why the hunter acts this way. It also wasn't helpful how Agile and Violen had a chat discussing about his and Zero's destiny of killing each other.  ~~The battle will never end.~~

' _If this were a game, it wouldn't have a happy ending._ ' X felt sparks travelling down his spine.  **Fear.** X can't imagine his life here.  **Unpredictable.** X only wants to help and sleep when everything is all right.  **How can there be peace if Humanity continues to act this way?!**

" **Tsk.** " X couldn't find his ride chaser, forgetting the mechanic Douglas was repairing it. His other self was always bad in driving the ride chaser. ~~What a coincidence!~~  X already notified the administrators that he will patrol tonight, deciding to run out before it's

 

**Too late.**

 

The garage door is open, letting the moonlight shine on him and the...

" **A-ah...** " A bead of sweat falling down from the side of his face, X didn't know what to say.

" **You don't mind if we patrol together, do you?** "

" **N-no...** " X stared down, confirming the hunter's identity.

" **Good. I'll file the report later.** "

" **Hn.** " X slowly looks up, unable to take a step back with the hand holding his wrist painfully.

" **Let's head out** **.** " Covered in the blood of the azure hunter's children, the crimson swordsman smiled.

" **Yes.** " [A nightmare.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I want to know why you smile so much...'
> 
> 'Why everything brightens up when you're around?'
> 
> The crimson reploid turned, dropping the facade.


	8. I want to trust you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not funny or serious. :T
> 
> Just Zero and X talking. -_-
> 
> Connecting [**Touch and Feel**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292531) into storyline. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X wakes up...
> 
> [Zero is taking care of him.]
> 
> _with the red string around his neck._
> 
> [Something isn't right.]

" **Welcome back.** " X greets, hugging a fluffy pillow and listening to the crimson Hunter's footsteps come closer to his area.

> As soon as X saw the fiend, the escape routes available turned imaginary. X couldn't do anything during the patrol. Unnecessary fights must be kept to a minimum ~~and it wasn't helpful how the crimson reploid chose familiar location sites~~. Of course they had to fight after the patrol! Of course X hesitated during battle because of the possibility Zero still contained the deadly virus in his body  ~~and killing the guy will spread it within a ten kilometer radius~~! [Screw the X-HUNTERS!] Of course Zero wouldn't kill him off, but take him under custody. AKA His new room.

" **I got... Some potted plants. You can take care of them if you want.** " Zero offered and X hesitantly removed his face from the pillow and look up.

" **Ah...okay?** " X sat up fully to stare at lovely pots of different-colored begonias, an orange Kalanchoe plant and a peace lily plant.

" **How did they give it to you though** **?** " X frowned, curious if Zero lied or not because a peace lily isn't a gift for lovers and shouldn't Zero be busy with missions? ' _Maybe Zero thought I like plants with the way I took care of his African violet plant._ '

" **Don't ask. I'm** **placing them here.** " Zero sets five pots to the side (making it six potted plants) before walking towards the dining room.

 

" **I made you food.** " X called out and he hears the fridge closed on the other side. Zero came out, eating the mineralized version of a sandwich. X wondered if Zero enjoys taste because X tried his best to make it healthy and tasty. ' _Especially with the l_ _imited supplies in my surroundings.._ '

" **Thanks.** " Zero walked towards his PC, continuing his research.

" **No prob.** " X finally got off the bed to check the flowers. X blinked, picking a letter from one of them. ' _Oh. Zero isn't lying then... But why would anyone give plants to a warbot?_ ' 

> It's been nine days, twenty hours since Zero kept X in his room. [Also nine days and ten hours since Sigma and Zero's wedding got cancelled.] X isn't connected or updated while staying in Zero's room, unsure what is happening to the tall reploid.
> 
> If you're wondering why X isn't attempting escape, that's quickly explained by the fact the Maverick Hunters need Zero both physically and mentally. It's not helpful how there isn't any capable reploid that could command the four branches of MH.  ~~If he gets out, Zero might abandon his position but X himself doesn't know where that reasoning comes from.~~  There is also the issue of his spare lives or other selves (doppelganger sounds nice) being insufficient to the tasks.  _X wonders what's wrong but that would mean talking to... ~~Dr. Light.~~_
> 
> The worst fact is that Zero knows he's needed  ~~and dangerous to society~~ , letting X figure it all by himself in the span of fifteen hours of whether or not to escape. [You can already imagine X prowling around the room, gathering and synthesizing materials to escape, only to realize there are negative consequences if he exits.] The end of Zero's note isn't helpful either, stating:
> 
> **[I want to trust you.]**
> 
> It hurts in so many ways and X doesn't know what it means. Does that mean Zero will punish him if he defies orders? What will Zero do if he obeys? What if this is a trick question, a trap of some sort to mess with his head? _What do I do?_
> 
> X kept thinking until it reached night time, having Zero see him holding his key-card with an improvised gun. Instead of disarming him, Zero said he bought dinner for both of them and entered his room.

" **Hey Zero? I have a question.** " X is really confused at whatever Zero's doing. Zero isn't lying when he says he'll kill X if he sees him outside. (That's why X planned on sneaking away during his missions.) Zero also wouldn't lie when he says he'll keep X safe and warm in his room. (That's why X usually stays on the bed or the kitchen.) " **When will you trust me to go out?** "

" **When I know you won't head back to Sigma.** " Zero took a sip of his E-can, scrolling the pages.

" **...** " X walks towards Zero's area, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck. " **How will you know that?** "

" **Your actions and thought pattern.** " Zero lets X rest his head on top of his own. " **How's your sleep?** "

" **I... Slept fine.** " X couldn't tell Zero how the events from the outside world kept him wide awake. He actually needs Zero by his side to feel safe and X swears this is another tactic of the crimson hunter!

 

" **Hmm...** " Zero doesn't speak further, intentionally letting X read his report.

" **...** " X squeezed Zero's neck, eyes half-lidded. " **I told them to wait.** "

" **That only means they plan on eradicating humanity.** " Zero raised his left arm, rubbing X's arm. " **You knew the Council was planning on starting a sister organization?** "

" **Repliforce, a military-based organization unlike the Police-structured Maverick Hunters.** " X admitted, letting go and walking back to bed. " **Yes. I had an inkling with how busy Dr. Cain worked with his colleagues.** "

" **They weren't able to create the ultimate reploid.** " Zero closed the windows, pushing away from his PC to watch his captive. " **Not with the time constraints and conflict.** "

 

" **It took Dr. Light years to make me and even then I was a work-in-progress.** " X sat down on the bed, yawning. Based on what he read thus far, Sigma threw a fit of rage (or panic) when Zero vanished that very night. Fear and paranoia would be most prevalent because they are unaware what info Zero managed to garner before leaving. This may cause several groups to rise up and strike due to fear and to surprise the enemy if they do learn of their plans. However, X doesn't know which group would strike because Zero isn't the Supreme Commander anymore. Zero for some reason resigned and became the Zeroth Unit Commander instead. ' _No. This is a bad thing. He'll command all covert missions.._ '

" **Something troubling you?** " Zero inquired, walking towards his bed. X flopped on Zero's bed, curling up and replying. " **A lot really. For one, there is the erasure phenomena going on and you've yet to solve the issue.** "

" **Video feeds from private individuals and surveillance cameras suggest this to be the works of two reploids.** " Zero answered nonchalantly. " **They're most likely keeping the data in a Research facility so we've narrowed down their location and sent scouts to the island. Anything else?** "

" **The Mother computer.** " X wouldn't want anyone to get their hands on confidential and downright dangerous data. Most of the Maverick Hunters and Reploids registered and created are within that system. Zero sat down, placing a hand on X's waist. " **Successfully defended with one casualty. That's the reason why we've labelled Doppler town as a potential maverick den.** "

" **The fact I'm now considered a fiance-stealing traitor by my ex-partner?** " X opened his eyes, curious what Zero's doing. " **How I have my spares running around? That everyone is relying on the same reploid who's carrying a lethal virus?** "

 

" **That bothers you?** " Zero leaned down, frowning. " **I don't understand.** "

" **You know what I'm talking about.** " X moved away from the side, thinking Zero wants to sleep on this side. However, Zero's hand landed on the bed so X can't move to the other side of the bed without nudging Zero's hand away.

" **I don't.** " Zero climbed onto his bed, still not moving his hand and he's just squeezing X into the near-middle space. " **Your first statement is unproven since the spare took your place, which I terminated before leaving the enemy base.**  (Zero frowned.) **However, t** **wo days after terminating the fake, another spare emerged and decided to take the position of Seventeenth Unit Commander. He aided me in defeating Sigma and I have yet to terminate him. I'll dispose of the spare if you so desire. My status as a carrier on the other hand, I have nothing to say for you...** "

" **You're visiting Lifesaver right?** " X looked up and Zero's really odd for wanting to have him as company. _It makes no sense._ They lacked any positive attachment or memory between each other unless fighting and screwing up in one of the most important missions was one of them. If it was, X deeply regrets killing himself for Zero to end Sigma. Vile? Not so much. Vile hates him and nothing will change that. ' _Wait. What if the reason he's dependent is because I trusted him during the start of the Reploid Rebellion? No. That can't be right. A lot of reploids would do the same thing if Sigma decides humanity is unworthy of the new world-_ '

 

" **Zero. What are you doing?** " X zoned out for only a minute and here he was, having Zero (who's already removed his armor with only his bodysuit left) sit below him.

" **I want to replace Sigma from your memory.** " Zero admitted, sitting between X's legs and tapping the brunet's covered pelvic region. " **Ideal solution is to hack and pry you open while you sleep, but your system is better than that.** "

" **I'll counter it and may shutdown to preserve memory.** " X slapped the offending ticklish finger. " **Humanity did it countless of times because...I'm unsure. Dr. Light deleted the recorded attempts.** "

" **So it's possible.** " Zero looked up.

" **Back then? Yes.** " X sat up and this is an odd position. " **Now? Difficult. Why do you want to alter my memories with Sigma?** "

 

" **He isn't your partner anymore.** " [Zero is using X's thighs as a cushion for his elbows.] " **He's a maverick now.** "

" **Even if he's a maverick, he's still my friend.** " X had to ask. " **Zero. Are you... jealous of my friendship with Sigma?** "

' _Would **that**  explain everything he's done thus far?_' X asked himself, not used to the fact Zero's acting nice to get to the top of his friend list. It's not like X doesn't appreciate the guy's efforts, but there are so many variables that counter their entire friendship.

> First is the fact Zero has issues, manipulative and (at times) apathetic to those around him. Even though everyone respects Zero with a fanbase to boot, no one knows how destructive the blonde is in the battlefield and what means he will commit to gain the results needed. Scary but very effective. This leads to the second issue, Zero is destined to do a battle-to-the-death with X. Yeah. You don't make friends with your killer. There's also the wonderful fact Zero's creator is Wily who is the rival of his creator. It doesn't surprise X if Dr. Wily made Zero react extremely cruel to X. Sure. Zero can go against programming but the virus is going to be a huge barrier to overcome. You don't hurt X's unwanted children.
> 
> The third and last reason is that Zero has an unhealthy fascination with X. The type where Zero would want to know why X did whatever sane human would do to preserve and develop both races. It's called leadership and foresight. The last reason makes sense but X didn't want to teach Zero fully since he still doesn't know why Dr. Wily made the really creepy violent-and-paranoid-manifesting virus. The blue reploid also remembers the scientist talking about world domination ~~and please let it not be through the virus~~.

" **I am.** " Zero doesn't look envious. He's completely indifferent and that is one of the things X want to ask about. Something in the lines of  _did your creator choose to give you a limited set of expressions or do you choose to be this way?_ " **I want you to get over him.** "

" **He has six lives left.** " X admitted and Zero moved his arms to hold X's waist.

" **Even if I kill him permanently, you wouldn't forget him.** " Zero murmured.

" **What's the point in befriending me** **?** " X asked, raising Zero's head so he'd see the expression.  _Tired and annoyed._  X needs to know because he doesn't want to get hurt inside. X... Most of his would-be friends are dead (those who tolerate him) except Sigma. Sigma... X still hoped he can salvage his friendship with his ex-partner because Sigma isn't as terrifying as Zero. " **Zero. Listen to me carefully... Everyone who becomes my best friend will die at least once and if you don't have spare lives then you're... you know? End up being scrap on the road. Life is important. As your friend, I don't want you to die in a retarded manner.** "

 

* * *

 

" **You're jinxing yourself.** " Zero gave a stink-eye and X furrowed his brows. " **Zero. I'm serious. I keep count of my number of friends. I doubt you have any spare lives available.** "

" **Are you sure about that?** " Zero stated as if he's hinting to indeed have back-up technology. X paused. ' _Rust. What then?_ '

" **How about you live your life to the fullest before becoming best friends with me?** " X compromised and Zero pushed X down, irked.

" **Why are you being difficult?** " [ _Zero was the one acting all difficult._ ]

" **I know this room is your spare room.** " X replied, confused why Zero refused to explain his reason for wanting to be his _important person_. It's not like Zero didn't change after learning why X left him. Based on the photos in the PC, Zero's students seemed really happy and faithful. But that didn't mean X can forget those times Zero tortured him because he sucks at swordsmanship or those times Zero kept pestering him for a spar or even those times Zero would scrutinize him and cause X to make a mistake. ' _Seriously, what is wrong with Dr. Wily to make Zero hate him so much?_ '

" **The Council knows I have you under my custody. If words get out regarding your inclination to the Maverick's cause then-** "

" **They'll place me in a secret underground facility and break me just like back then.** " X lets Zero lie beside him, trying to pull his arm off. " **Then if I die, a part of the bad memory gets erased. Sigma killed me around eight times and kept me safe for a week as I skip defragmentation.** "

" **I will not kill you.** " Zero vowed. X knows this isn't a lie. Zero doesn't want X to leave him, considering X as his closest and most precious friend. ' _Something is really wrong in this story._ '

 

" **If we do become best friends...** " X theorized, somewhat tired of waiting for someone to come and save him.  _Pointless really, considering Zero knows what may be happening to him._  " **Would you let me out and let me have my own room?** "

" **If you won't go back to Sigma and join any rebellion or organization without me in it.** " Zero closed his eyes.

" **Promise me you will try to get more friends?** " X faced Zero, pushing the blonde's bangs away from his face.

" **If you stay by my side, especially when I need you most.** " Zero relaxed his shoulders as X decided to fix his hair. [ _Messy._ ]

 

" **Get a lover and a hobby?** " X teased and Zero gave a soft laugh.

" **I'll try my best.** " [ _Right. Zero has a problem of not knowing love between friendship._ ]

" **When I accept, can I back out later?** " X joked and Zero opted to hug X.

" **Tell me before you do.** " Zero lets X snuggle against him, tucking within his arms and legs. " **Snugglebug.** "

" **Am not.** " X huffed. ' _You're warm, that's all.'_

 

 

...

 

Before X falls asleep, Zero asked something odd.

" **Won't you s** **tay with me?** "

 

[X thought about it.]

' _I don't want you to depend on me._ '

Yet...  ~~X couldn't find it in himself to say no.~~

 

" **Until you don't need me anymore.** "

[X opened his eyes to see Zero smile.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero looks down...
> 
> [X is resting in his room.]
> 
> _with the red string tying them together._
> 
> [Nothing is wrong.]

**Author's Note:**

> X just wants to sleep forever.


End file.
